Betty's First Trip To Rome
by bg Roman
Summary: B/G. Betty POV. Follows S2 finale. Sweet fluff. Enjoy. After Gio poses an unexpected question Betty searches her heart to find the answer. Follows "Betty's First Trip To Rome The Prequel" add date Dec 28, 08 last update Mar 9, 09. COMPLETE.
1. Preparing the ingredients

"Please put your seat backs into an upright position…" said the flight attendant. Betty complied and started to relax as she buckled up her seatbelt. The last week had been very rushed and she hadn't had a moment to relax. There had been so much to do to get ready for her big trip since the day of the baseball game. And then there were Daniel's problems to take care of as well. On top of everything else she'd just gotten her braces taken off. She hadn't even had enough time to buy some new dresses for the wedding and other Rossi family events that they were planning to go to. She glanced at Gio as he settled into the next seat and put out some food magazines and Rome guide books to study during the flight. "Well, this is it!" she said excitedly. Gio looked at her wide, perfect smile and replied with a smile of his own.

Betty recalled the events leading up to this moment. It was insane after the ball game. It was like everyone had decided to have a meltdown at the same time. For a while, she and Gio were not even speaking. "Probably for the best" thought Betty imagining what they might have said to each other. But everything got smoothed over, how, she did not even know "how, or … who?" Gio had agreed at the last minute to be her traveling companion and share Daniel's gift of flights and hotel reservations. The luxury hotel was located close to everything and much more expensive than either of them would have chosen. The hotel room turned out to be a two room suite so they only needed to ask for a single bed to be put in the sitting room with a folding screen for privacy to make it perfect. Betty would get the small bedroom with a double bed. A thought crossed her mind but she firmly reminded herself that room for two in her bed would not be needed. She and Gio had agreed that they were more than friends but they were not more than good friends. Even her Papi found the arrangements acceptable.

The flight passed quickly as they took turns studying the guidebooks and planning each day's sight-seeing. She also studied an Italian phrase book with Gio, who knew Italian well, and he helped her with pronunciations. In between Gio described his extended family of many aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews and others trying to teach her all their names and relationships. She would be meeting them at several family gatherings during their month long stay. The highlight of the trip would be the 60th wedding anniversary party for his grandparents in about two weeks. Family members, including Gio's parents, were coming from all over the world to a small village just outside Rome for the celebration. A cousin was getting married in a wedding planned a few days afterwards to coincide with the huge gathering of friends and relatives. It was going to be a full and busy month and she was happily looking forward to everything. She got out her journal and started writing.

_As the dance music faded the darkly handsome Latin lover held her lovely hand, knelt on one knee, and said "Will you marry me?" with conviction. Feeling a lightning bolt of electricity race through her veins Penelope cried "Yes, Federico, Yes" and swooned into his arms._ "Hmm. Needs work." Betty thought as she read it back over. Pausing to think for a minute she crossed out Penelope and wrote Gwendolyn in the margin. "No …" she changed Gwendolyn to Elizabeth and thought "Federico and Elizabeth, will you be my star-crossed lovers?"

Hearing the meal cart approach she put the journal away while thinking back to Henry's proposal. She thought "Sub-par. Lame. If that scene was in a book people would call it character assassination."

Their concentration was broken by the arrival of dinner trays. They were hungry and eager to eat. "Not quite the culinary experience I wanted to start with …" said Gio, looking his meal over, "how is yours?" She laughed "Not as good as something you would serve, but it's fine". They both finished quickly and resumed their reading.

Many hours and miles later they finally arrived at the hotel with their luggage. It was a lovely warm sunny day, but because of her jet-lag Betty found it hard to appreciate. Betty rested on the comfortable sofa in the beautiful lobby while Gio went to the front desk. Soon they were entering their suite. It was more delightful than she had dreamed it would be. Gio whistled his approval and remarked that he wondered how he could ever give a suitable thank you to Daniel when he saw him. Soon the luggage was put away and they headed out for their first chance to explore the nearby streets.

"Let's go in here" she said, pointing to a small souvenir store nearby. They had been sight-seeing and shopping for a few days already but she still hadn't found anything to take back for Papi, Hilda and Justin. "Whatever you want" Gio replied happily and they headed into look at the items "… and we should start shopping for your new dresses today" he continued. Gio had brought a dress suit with him for the family events but Betty needed to buy some nice dresses. When they got to the dress shop his sister Maria had recommended Gio explained to the shop girls in Italian what Betty needed and let them attend to her. The girls cheerfully helped her select dresses and compared each of them on her until she had found several lovely ones. "There are lots of pretty dresses for curvy women here" thought Betty "much better for me than New York where everyone is expected to be a size zero." Gio ended the day laden with her purchases. This day, like the others, they had their breakfast, lunch and dinner at a variety of places. Sometimes they ate food from street vendors, sometimes at picturesque outdoor cafes and other times at expensive restaurants. Occasionally they were joined by members of Gio's extended family. Every evening before bed Betty sat by herself in her bedroom to write in her journal.

_Elizabeth looked out, and then up to the moon surrounded by stars twinkling brightly. The shadows thrown by the trees pressed onto the ground, dark and mysterious. Anything, or anyone, could be hidden among them._ "Hmm. What to write next. What?" Betty wondered to herself "Why must Elizabeth and Federico be apart until the end? Why must they always be yearning for or misunderstanding each other?" Thinking, she pondered why stories always end at the happily ever after. "Can there never be a story with characters that are happy and in love? I wish there were stories like that, I like happy things. There must be a reason." Taking a breath and sighing, she continued thinking.

They'd been in Rome about a week when the day's plan included a hike up a steep rocky path to a historic site. Part way up Betty sighed "Gio, I'm hot and my feet are killing me" "Hey B, come on, we're almost …" he started in a teasing tone then cut short when he saw her pained expression. He sat down on a large rock in the shade and said "Come here" motioning to his lap. Betty dropped herself down thankfully. "Ooof" Gio groaned purposely loud as she landed on him. "If I had any energy left I'd be punching you right now" she retorted. Gio cradled her in his arms and offered her a water bottle. Betty relaxed, took a sip, and waited to catch her breath. He turned his face to her as close as he could without touching her and smelled her hair. Suddenly she smiled as a feeling of contentment and happiness swept over her and Gio, noticing her change of expression, impulsively leaned down to give her a light kiss on her forehead. Careful, this is something I could get used to Betty thought to herself.

Later that day they returned to the hotel early because of her sore feet. Gio went out to buy some food from a deli - a baguette, cheese, wine, and other assorted items – while she showered and rested. When she emerged from the shower dressed in a long white night gown and feeling a little fresher she saw the meal was set out and she helped herself to slices of bread and cheese saying "Gio, I'm famished. I'm tired, and my feet hurt. I don't think I can keep up this pace". Gio handed her a glass of wine and replied "Eat first and then we'll have a look at the itinerary for tomorrow". After putting the food away they sat together on the sofa to go over the schedule. "I have appointments with chefs all day tomorrow. You can visit their kitchens with me or do something on your own. What would you like to do?" Gio inquired. "Get my feet massaged" Betty said jokingly stretching out her bare legs and feet to look at the foot that hurt the most. "I think I can help with that" offered Gio, reaching out to grasp her foot and stroking it gently. "Oh, that tickles!" Betty said while suddenly jumping up to tickle Gio and push him onto the floor. They continued until both of them dissolved into giggles. "Stretch out on the sofa and give me your foot again" said Gio. Betty took a moment to settle herself comfortably and held a foot out to Gio. He knelt at her feet and grasped the outstretched foot and stroking and caressing it carefully. "Oh that feels good … _mmm_ … keep going" murmured Betty while closing her eyes and feeling the tension in her body start to dissipate. Gio worked slowly, gently, and methodically massaging her foot and each of her toes. When he stopped briefly to glance up to her contented face she roused enough to offer him her other foot. Gio repeated his work on the other foot and soon noticed Betty's breathing start to slow as she began to fall asleep. Leaning forward he gently kissed her toes, whispered "good night" to each of them, and laid her foot back on the sofa. Pausing for a moment to notice that she looked like a sleeping angel in her white night gown he tucked a blanket over her and noiselessly snuck to his bed hidden behind the screen in the corner.

The next morning with sunlight pouring in the window Betty awoke on the sofa thinking about how she ended up there. Flushing hotly she replayed in her mind Gio's foot caresses of the night before. He didn't realize it but she had been awake enough to feel him kiss her toes and hear him whisper goodnight to each one. She thought over the tender way he had treated her. She mulled over how comfortable, warm and happy she was feeling. Could this be love, she wondered. It wasn't the feeling she thought romantic love would feel like when she fantasized about it. Yet something was happening to her. She became aware that she had been noticing and appreciating Gio's attentions towards her more and more with each passing day. It was obvious that he adored her; she could see that clearly now, although she had been surprised to learn it when Amanda had first told her. But he was behaving towards her exactly as she had asked him to for this trip - acting like a dear friend but nothing more than that. She flushed again as she asked herself how she felt about having been so firm with him on that point. While lying there on the sofa the sound of Gio's voice saying the words "gentle lover" echoed in her mind as she began to get scandalized with where her thoughts were going.


	2. Adding the ingredients to the pot

Showered and dressed, Gio appeared suddenly. His greeting "Ah, you're up finally" interrupting her thoughts. He continued "We still need to decide what you will do today. How about we go to the café on the corner for breakfast and talk about it?" Betty replied "Perfect" in a voice that she hoped sounded normal and rushed off to get ready.

Over breakfast Betty decided what to do. "I'd like to visit the chefs with you; there won't be a lot of walking so I'll be fine. I love Italian food and it'll be fun to see behind the scenes in their kitchens. Anyway I want to learn everything I can help you with your business. Remember when I had suggestions for your sandwich shop name?" "How could I forget" replied Gio smiling and holding up his right arm and flexing his bicep. With his other hand he pointed at Betty. She laughed and raised her arm up the same way and almost without thinking said "I love it when you do that." Gio smiled and collected his notes. "Okay, let's get started."

They visited several establishments of various types during the day and Betty was impressed in all of them to see how warmly each chef greeted Gio and how eager they were to share the secrets of their success with him. They loved to talk about their passion for food with someone who cared about it as deeply as they did. They talked about all aspects of running a restaurant including planning menus, choosing ingredients, creating flavors, plating food, regulations, equipment, staffing, costs and pricing. She noticed that Gio paid careful attention to everything they said and made numerous notes to take home with him. She could see that he was taking his five year plan very seriously.

Later that night, after a delicious multi-course dinner accompanied by several types of wine at a romantic restaurant, when Betty followed Gio into their room she impulsively grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him towards her into an embrace. "What? ..." he said, a look of surprise visible on his face. Shyly she said "How about you and I, um, you know, um" looking down, while pressing close to him. "I think someone has had a bit too much to drink" Gio said and stepped backwards. "No, come here" she commanded. "What are you saying? You want to break your own rules?" replied Gio. "Yes" she said moving closer to him "if I made the rules, can't I break them?" Gio stepped back again and said "I don't think that's a good idea". "What? But I want to and you want to too, I know you do" Betty's confusion was apparent in her voice. "Betty, we will talk about it tomorrow after the wine has worn off. Good night."

The next morning Betty awoke early and started wondering about the night before. She reflected on Gio's insistence on sticking to her rules even when she was ready to abandon them. What was the meaning of that she wondered. She had become accustomed to him doing anything she asked. She thought back to the time he had taken care of her in the doctor's office, gently stroking her back. She had scarcely noticed him then. It would be different now. Now, she was acutely aware of his touch. She thought again of the foot rub. That was something she definitely wanted to feel again.

Over breakfast Gio steered the conversation to the incident of the previous evening. Betty blushed and avoided his gaze by looked down while saying "I still feel the way I did last night. I want a closer relationship with you Gio. I'm ready." After a pause Gio replied in a low voice "Betty, you know how I feel about you, but I need to hear something from you first". "What do you need to hear?" "When you know me better, you'll know what I need to hear you say. You have to think of the answer yourself".

Perplexed, Betty pondered this puzzle. How well do I know Gio, she wondered. For months he'd been a nice enough, although sometimes annoying guy, who she barely noticed. Yet Marc had the insight to exclaim "He's perfect for you!" weeks ago. Was Marc right? She wondered at what a strange thought that was. As they spent the morning touring the city and sights Betty's thoughts returned many times to what Gio had said. What was it all about? What could it be that he needed to hear her say to him?

It was Sunday so they had dressed up for a visit to a cathedral. As they entered the impressive room filled with silent worshippers Gio touched his finger to his lips and motioned Betty to follow him. They knelt together. Betty couldn't understand it as everything was being said in Italian but the soaring space was magnificent and she found the sound of the choir boy's voices very moving. She watched Gio, realizing that she was learning something new about him right now. She had never considered that he might have a spiritual side. She resolved to continue to observe him carefully and ask him about himself more often. It surprised her how much she now wanted to get to know him better. After church they planned to meet Gio's mother and father for lunch. A perfect time to discover more about Gio she thought. She reflected on what a world of difference there was between how she felt now compared to how she had felt when she told him "Ew. And now I know you better".

Since the next day was the 60th wedding anniversary of Gio's grandparents it was the main topic of discussion at lunch. Betty had already made sure her best dress and everything else she needed for tomorrow was ready. They would be traveling to the small village with other relatives coming from Rome for the day. Gio's parents talked about the big event and how everyone in the village would be coming to celebrate as well as most of their siblings and their families and dozens of other relatives from near and far. Betty noticed during their conversation how often Gio's father's eyes turned to Gio's mother with an expression of adoration that she recognized.

That night when they were back at the hotel Betty had decided what to say to Gio. Keeping hold of his arm she turned to him and said "Gio, I know what to say, you're the guy. You're my guy. That's it, right?" Gio smiled, gave her a quick hug and replied "You're getting warm, Suarez. Keep working on it. Why don't you go update your journal? Good night."

_Elizabeth's eyes flashed with anger as she held the large vase above her head poised to throw it. Federico stood motionless facing her with an expression of fear and said "Elizabeth, it is not what you think. Elizabeth, you must forgive me." With an anguished tone she cried "Go, go, and never come back" and hurled the vase towards him. The sound of the vase crashing onto the tile floor resonated around them as it broke into a thousand pieces._

The next day they spent extra time getting dressed in their finest clothes. Betty had the lint roller in her hand when Gio appeared before her in his suit. She looked at him and admired what she saw. Expertly she went over the jacket and then knelt in front of him to start on the pants. Obviously enjoying her attention, Gio grinned and grabbed the lint roller threatening to run it over her dress. "Do you want me to de-lint your ass?" "No, you're the linty one" "No, you are." "No, you are." Betty pushed Gio roughly and tumbled over him as they both fell giggling onto the floor. When they got up the lint roller was deeply embedded in Betty's long hair. "Uh oh, time for a new hair style" Gio laughed and they headed to the hair salon down the street for an emergency visit.

When they arrived at the Grandparent's celebration in the quaint village with many picturesque houses, it seemed that hundreds of other people were already there. Gio led Betty through the throngs of people. "Maria!" Gio called. "Betty, this is my sister." Gio picked up the toddler she was carrying and swung him up in the air. The boy giggled and kicked his legs. "Maria, he has grown so fast. Giancarlo, my handsome little man, you will be breaking a lot of girl's hearts. Soon I will tell you about the birds and the bees. _t_" "Ew, shut up!" Betty said and slapped his arm. "He's Italian Betty; he's going to need to know that stuff." "Give him to me." Betty said taking the small boy onto her hip. She smelled his baby scent, and looked into his smiling face. He gurgled and his bright eyes sparkled with glee. She ran her fingers through his soft curls and traced the dimple on his cheek. He looks exactly like little Gio at the school dance she thought.

Gio took Betty to where his grandparents were and introduced her. "Nana" he said softly while hugging his grandmother. He continued in Italian for some while and after gesturing towards Betty he pulled her forward to them. "Ciao" was all the Italian Betty could remember in her excitement. Betty started to feel dizzy from all the relatives that Gio introduced her to. "Gio, please, I'll never remember all these names". Gio laughed back "Well, if they are female then try Maria, it works about half of the time and for most of the rest it is their middle name". A reception featuring an elaborate buffet of traditional Italian dishes prepared by the family, several types of wine, was followed by many speeches which Gio attempted to quickly translate for her. Then music started and everyone gathered in a circle around the dance floor. Gio's grandfather took his wife's hand and walked her slowly and graciously out to the center. With a flourish he led her around the circle showing her off with evident pride and exchanging greetings with their relatives and friends. When the elderly couple started a slow dance holding each other close everyone started to clap in time to the music, whistle and cheer.

_t_ Idiomatic expression, for explanation search on "The Birds and the Bees" in Wikipedia.


	3. Turning the pot to simmer

After the first dance everyone joined in the dancing and Betty tingled with pleasure when Gio bowed to her, took her hand and led her out with a small flourish of his own. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. Just the right height, she thought, as she breathed into his neck in a way she knew he would like. Slipping her hand under his jacket, she pulled up his shirt enough to slide her hand underneath. She stroked his bare skin and squeezed him close. "Mmm … that … is … _good_" Gio breathed into her ear while nibbling her ear lob and then alternating between licking and sucking on it. Betty made a sound so quiet that Gio barely heard it. It was something between a cry and a moan.

As they were parting for bed that night Betty felt even more strongly than before that she did not want to go to her bed alone. She turned to Gio and said "Gio, I know what to say, you are wonderful and I love you – that's it, right?" Gio gave her a hug and a short kiss, smiled and replied "You're definitely getting warmer. Keep working on it B. Good night." "But Gio, I don't want to wait any longer" Betty said impatiently while trying to pull him closer. "Don't talk to me about waiting Betty, you'll survive. You are a great girl and you are very special to me. This can't be rushed. Go write in your journal and sleep well."

_Elizabeth awoke in a panic. Her heart was pounding as she sat upright while listening intently. It was the third time this night that she'd awoken. Climbing out of the bed she paced to the window and back. Looking angelic in a long white night gown she wondered "Where are you Federico? Where? Why do you not come for me?" It had been several days since she'd heard anything of him. Thinking back to the last time she saw him she shuddered, his impatient kisses and gentle touch still vivid in her mind. She gulped and bit her clenched hand to muffle her cries. The fact that he had not sent word caused her an agony that was getting harder to bear with each passing day. "Federico, my Frederico. Where ever you are please, please be safe." she prayed fervently as tears rolled down her cheeks._

The next day a smaller family reunion was held in the village. Betty chose another one of her new dresses to wear. While dabbing on the perfume Gio had given to her she looked in the mirror and admired the pretty dress, her new hair style and her bright white smile. Pulling herself up tall, straightening her shoulders and turning side to side she thought "I wish Hilda could see me. I am not only Daniel's kick-ass assistant and a promising young writer … I am smokin' hot."

Before the evening's event Gio and Betty visited Maria at her home. Arriving for lunch early they talked and visited while waiting for Maria's husband Tony to come home from work. Betty watched as Gio and Maria made a soup while discussing the recipe and adjusting seasonings. Leaving the soup on simmer they toured the small house and admired everything. Giancarlo happily tossed his ball and giggled as he trailed behind them. When Tony arrived he hugged and kissed Maria first then turned to greet Gio and Betty while continuing to hold Maria's waist. Maria leaned close to whisper in Tony's ear. Tony shook Gio's hand and talked to him in Italian for a short time and then left the room. Maria led Giancarlo over to Betty. Gio explained to Betty that they were to take Giancarlo into the garden and ask him to show them his favorite toys. Smiling, Maria left them to follow Tony. "What's up?" Betty asked Gio, taking Giancarlo's hand and leading him outside towards the garden. "Oh, can't you guess? Maria and Tony need some time together, alone, and there's no hurry for lunch." Gio threw Giancarlo's ball and continued "You know – it's just part of making every second count."

At the evening dinner the family was meeting Gio's cousin's bride-to-be Tina for the first time. Everyone toasted and congratulated the happy young couple. Later Gio went off with the groom, his brothers, and the rest of the male Rossi family members while Betty joined the female relatives as they got acquainted with Tina. Betty couldn't follow what they were saying but Gio's little sister Nella was there and she helped translate for her. During this intimate gathering of the women in the family, they began comparing their engagement rings and Betty was asked to point out which one she liked the most. Carefully looking at and considering each one in turn she decided on Gio's grandmother's simple yet elegant ring. Everyone praised her good taste and noticed her excellent judgment. Betty was equally impressed by the Rossi women. All of them seemed strong and confident. It was obvious that family was extremely important to them and she had also noticed that they were very loved and respected by their husbands. Watching them gave her a new idea for Gio's question.

As they began to prepare for bed that night she said "Gio, I have never loved anyone like I do you and I will never love anyone other than you – is that the answer?" Gio gave her a warm hug and a lingering kiss. Betty responded with an even longer kiss of her own. "Hey hey, who's frenching who now Suarez?" Gio smiled with delight and said "You're close Betty, very close." "Can't you give me a little hint?" Betty said trying to coax it from him. "No, Betty. You are smart – think hard. Go and write in your journal and I'll see you in the morning."

Before going to sleep Betty tried to recall all the times she had seen Gio since she met him and what had happened each time. She almost laughed out loud when she thought of the time he had quacked at her for making excuses for not writing. He had pushed and challenged her while doing thoughtful things like surprising her with a carriage ride and secretly making her a sandwich the way she liked it and leaving it on her desk wrapped in a ribbon.

And what had she done for him? She had gotten him fired. She had broken his shop window. She'd called him obnoxious and arrogant in a note. "I suppose I can be excused for the window and the note since I was strung out on drugged perfume" she thought "but he didn't know it and it didn't matter. He flatly refused to let me pay for the window." She had asked him to move Hilda's hair salon equipment for nothing in return. After he told her that Henry had punched him she practically accused him of deserving it. "Oh, dear" she sighed about that phone call.

She had called him a dog the day they met at the bar. She remembered now that he had seemed perfectly content sitting beside her and talking. It was her idea that he go get the girl's phone numbers. What had made her think that's what he wanted to do? Then she thought of the effort he made to cheer her up at the dance. And she vividly remembered his puzzled hurt look during the baseball game after he had encouraged her to play and helped her get ready for it. He had wanted their first date to be the most romantic one ever. The memory of his sad face that day was especially painful. "Even after all that happened around then he still decided to come with me and he has been the best companion I could have for my trip." As she turned each event over in her mind she came to realize that Gio had always been there for her even while she was preoccupied with Henry and her own problems. She also came to understand that she had not always been a very good friend to him. What does that say about me she asked herself. What does Gio's behavior say about him? She mulled over every thing she could remember as she drifted off to sleep. Oh Gio, my Gio, pickle napkin Gio.

The next morning she awoke to Gio's voice "Betty, time to get up. We have a long day today". Jumping up and running out of her room she collided with Gio. "Whoa!" he said capturing her in his arms and planting a light kiss on her lips like the one at the park. "What's that for?" she said. "Do I need a reason?" he replied. Before he could react Betty grasped his head with her hands, cupping her palms over his ears, with her thumb tips touching his temples. Quickly she pulled him towards her and noticed just as she was closing her eyes that Gio's expression had turned from surprise to blissful anticipation.

At mid-day they were taking a break from exploring an ancient Roman building. Gio was telling her story after story about the Roman Empire. "These are great stories Gio. How do you know so much about the ancient Romans?" Betty asked. "When I was younger I read everything I could find about them. I was fascinated and even a little obsessed for a time." Gio replied. "Ha, and I thought Tap That was your kind of book" scoffed Betty. Gio smirked at her and said "Hells yeah, I read Phil Roth and I am happy to admit I learned a lot from him." "Gio, don't even kid about that!" "Maybe I am using the nova on you right …" Gio stopped, and smiled broadly while jumping to dodge the water bottle she threw at him "but you should remember that I also read Philip Roth". Betty wondered how it was that she'd completely missed noticing that Gio shared her love of reading books. Thinking about it, she recalled that he had talked with her about a couple of her other favorite authors as well, Shakespeare and Hemingway.

Later that day Betty thought she knew what to say and was impatient waiting until they got back to the hotel to talk with Gio alone. "Gio, I know what to say, I love you and I will never love anyone else and if you asked me to marry you right now I would say yes – what do you think of that?" "Is it really true?" "Yes!" Gio gently stroked her hair, gave her a long hug and whispered into her ear "Betty you have given me a lot to think about. We'll talk about it again tomorrow. Good night." After sharing a goodnight kiss that she wished would never end Betty walked alone into her bedroom wondering what Gio was still waiting to hear from her. She poured her heart out into her journal.

_Federico handed Elizabeth's luggage to the porter. They were standing together on the platform next to her train with the bustle of passengers sweeping by them. The clanging of trains, wisps of steam, and shouts floated in the air. Elizabeth looked up with tears glistening in her eyes and said "Federico I realize now that I love you. You are the one I love. Can you wait for me?" with a pleading tone. Federico grasped her shoulders to pull her close to him and whispered "Elizabeth, I have loved you since the first day I set eyes upon you. I have always been waiting. I will wait until my last breath … I can do nothing else. Please come back to me." The train whistle blew and Elizabeth turned to take the porter's hand and stepped into the train. In moments she was gone. Long after the platform had become deserted, except for Federico, he stood motionless looking at the point where he last saw the train while replaying the memory of Elizabeth's goodbye in his mind._

Drifting off to sleep she thought "I don't think about kittens and baby ducklings so much anymore" allowing her mind to wander off into now familiar territory. She decided to start at one of her favorite jumping off points "I wonder what Gio is wearing … right now".

Betty awoke late the next day and immediately started preparing for Gio's cousin's wedding. It was going to be another big family event. They would be going for lunch in town with some relatives and then would be heading out to the village from there. Both Betty and Gio were dressed in their best clothes. They laughed and giggled as Gio got out the lint roller and she beamed as he told her again how much he admired her in her lovely new dress. Soon they were at the café having lunch with the others. While they were lingering over coffee Gio stood up and said to Betty "Wait here while I step out for about 15 minutes, Nella can help translate for you while I'm gone". "Where are you going?" Betty asked. "I will tell you later, I'll be back before you know it" Gio said while he walked away. When Betty wondered what he was up to it occurred to her that they hadn't been apart for more than a few minutes since they left New York and that she missed him as soon as he was out of her sight.

When Gio returned to the café everyone got up and separated for the drive to the village. Gio's cousin Rico drove Gio, Betty and Nella. During the drive Gio asked Rico to stop at a view-point on the road. As everyone climbed out of the car Gio turned around and patted Nella on the head telling her "You stay here with Rico, Betty and I need to be alone for a few minutes". Gio took Betty's hand and led her along the path until they reached a spot sheltered from the road by shrubbery with the view of the whole valley beneath them. The sun shone over the valley dotted with cottages and vineyards. In the distance she could see a river and snow capped mountains. Betty's heart was overflowing with emotion as she stood in her best dress hand in hand beside her Gio, handsome in his best suit, gazing out at the perfect pastoral scene.

Slowly Gio took her other hand and pulled her around to face him. He looked a little nervous as he said in a low voice "Betty, may I ask you a question?" Betty answered "Yes" a bit too loud. She knew what she was hoping he would ask. He looked at her with a steady intense gaze. The expression on his face was the same one he'd had at the dance when she had turned her face away from him. This time she met and returned his gaze with ease.

Feeling as if she could fall into his eyes she waited for him to continue. "Betty, will you marry me?" She was overcome with joy and her answer "Yes, yes, yes…" seemed to come simultaneously from her head, her body, her heart, and her lips. She repeated the word until his kiss interrupted her. After a time Gio reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I hope you like this ring, but it can be exchanged if you want to choose something else." and opened the box. Betty gasped when she saw that the ring was a duplicate of his grandmother's ring – "How did you know? It's exactly right. Gio, when did you …" another kiss stopped her train of thought.

When they arrived at the wedding, Gio led Betty through the crowd over to where his mother and Grandmother were standing. Holding Betty's left hand to hide her new ring he greeted them in Italian. "What are you saying to them Gio?" "Just a little greeting, that's all". His mother and grandmother nodded to Gio, exchanged glances with each other, and smiled at Betty.

During the toasts after the wedding, Gio rose to add his own. He spoke in Italian for a while and then switched to English to congratulate the newlyweds and wish them a long and happy life together. Everyone toasted and cheered. Then Gio turned to Betty, took her hand and pulled her up beside him. Wrapping his arm around her he gestured with his other arm for everyone to hush and announced "Today, Betty has agreed to become my wife". Everyone cheered and jumped up to gather around to hug and kiss them. The dance that night was exquisite and the warm evening air was intoxicating. Gio held Betty close while dancing and soon they became oblivious to all the noise and the dancers around them. "Hey, cut that out ... get a room already … you're gonna make me gag!" interrupted Nella with a slap to Gio's head as she danced by.

Back in their room Betty wanted to call Papi immediately to tell him she was engaged. "I think you better check the time zones before you do that" Gio said. Betty replied "Hilda will go crazy when she hears about it! And Justin will too. I'm sure he will insist on being our wedding planner." "Betty, it will still be news tomorrow, don't worry".

Then she ran her fingers over her ring and calmed down a little. It's really happening, she thought with amazement. She gently took both of Gio's hands in hers, turned to face him, and looked straight into his eyes, slowly leaning in close while whispering "Gio, I am the happiest woman on earth because of you". "_God Betty, you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that_. You have made me the happiest man on earth." Gio replied meeting her lips and slowly wrapping her in a passionate embrace.

After a while Gio pulled back and said in his fake Mexican accent "Come get me Betty, I belong to you." He turned and took a few quick steps away from her. Startled, Betty giggled and ran after him. After missing him a few times when he dodged her she finally jumped on his back and wrestled him to the floor. Gio laughed as he rolled over to look up at her. Betty was flushed and breathing heavily as she knelt over him with her hands on either side of his head. Looking down into his face she demanded in a playful stern voice "How long are you going to make me wait? Come to bed with me … right now!" "Whatever you want" was all Gio had time to say before she threw herself onto him and enveloped him in her arms.

Betty woke with her face pressed into the carpet. Rolling over she felt something poke into her back. Reaching under her she pulled out Gio's belt. Propping herself up on her elbow she looked around the room in the pre-dawn light. Seeing Gio's pants lying in a crumpled heap on the floor nearby her she threw the belt in that direction. Mentally she added a visit to the dry-cleaners to the day's to-do list. Gio was lying on his back beside her with his head turned away snoring softly. Taking her time she looked him over working her way from head to toe and back up again. She put her hand on his forearm and said a soft "Hey". Getting no response she slid her hand up to his bicep, squeezed it, and said "Hey" a bit louder. Still nothing. She reached over and patted him on his chest saying "Hey" louder. Gio grunted but didn't move. Betty reached up and slapped him on the cheek with a loud "Gio". With the minimum of motion Gio rolled his head in her direction and opened his eyes. Looking at her with a playful smile he said sleepily "Does someone want to do it rough?" Betty slapped his chest lightly. "Maybe." She slapped him harder. "Maybe I'd like to try that." One more slap and Gio was fully awake. He rolled on his side to face her and raised his arm to bring his hand to her hip. Betty said "Wait" and caught his hand mid-air "… can we do it on the bed?"


	4. Who is in the kitchen with Gio?

Gio woke up on Betty's bed. Sunlight brightened the room. His arm was trapped under her sleeping body. Not wanting to move he lay still. He closed his eyes again and reflected on what had just happened. Eventually he thought farther back, all the way back to New York where everything had begun.

Gio thought to himself "Who'd have thought I'd be here, like this, with her, today?"

"Not Daniel. That's for sure." Gio thought back to the day before the ball-game. The morning had started out with promise; he'd shared muffins with Betty. Later he was beyond happy when she impulsively accepted his invitation to travel with him to Rome. It was uncharacteristic for her to make a quick decision and he was amazed and overjoyed for managing to get up the nerve to ask her.

But the afternoon of the game everything fell apart. Betty's confusion at the game drove him crazy. It wasn't supposed to be hard for her to tell him how she felt. He felt betrayed and outraged when he found out about Henry's proposal of the night before. He wasn't exactly sure what the emotion was, but it was not a good one and it was intense. It had come out of the blue and caught him completely off guard. A pained expression darkened Gio's face when he thought about what happened after the game.

A couple of days later Daniel had entered the sandwich shop just before closing time.

Without looking up Gio asked "You want a sandwich?"

Daniel said "No. Can I sit here until you are finished for the day?"

Gio looked up and said "Sure Daniel, I guess so. I'll be about twenty minutes."

Gio carried out the normal closing routine. When he was done he walked to the table where Daniel was sitting. Gio said "I'm fine" and sat down "How are you?"

Daniel looked at him and said "Gio?"

Gio choked out "I'm fine" again, anguish distorting the sound of his words.

Daniel said "Okay. Now I know. Now I know you aren't fine. You aren't fine and Betty isn't fine either. She's a wreck. I'm afraid she's going to leave Mode and I'll never see her again."

Gio put both of his hands on the table with the palms down and fingers spread out. He looked down at his hands, studying them. It looked as if he was trying to keep the table from falling up.

"Gio, I'm here to find out what's going on between you and Betty."

"Nothing. That's what." replied Gio sadly; still looking down at the table "She told me to stay away from her."

"What happened? You were about to go to Rome with her. She was excited about it." Daniel continued "She's dealt with Henry; he's out of the picture now. What's going on between you two?"

"I said some things." Gio whispered "I wish I could take it all back. I was crazy. Now I've lost her."

"Gio, this isn't good. I've got to help Betty. To help her I think I have to get you two back together. What I want to know is what do you think about her now? Am I right you still care for her?" Daniel asked.

Gio's face expressed a mixture of distress, anxiety, and resignation as he said "I think I love her."

"Okay. Gio, I'm going to talk to Ignacio and Hilda. And Betty. This might take a while, so sit tight. I know her, so I know this won't be easy but I want to get you two onto a plane to Rome. If possible I don't want her to know I'm interfering." Daniel got up to leave. "I'll be in touch."

Daniel met Gio a couple of days later. "Okay. We're on. Here's the plan. You are traveling to Rome with Betty as her companion. I'm giving Betty and you the flights, hotel, everything. I've arranged everything and I'm covering the expenses, because she needs this trip and she needs someone to take her. She is in no condition to be left alone, much less travel alone."

Gio asked "What does that mean, companion? What do you mean by that?"

Daniel explained. "You're going as her friend. Just be her friend. No pressure. No dating. You aren't to make any moves on her. Cut down on teasing and don't challenge her. Just let her relax. She needs a break Gio. She needs some time to heal. She's been though a lot. I think a month away from here without any pressure or complications would do her a world of good."

"You're right." Gio paused. "She said she wanted to take it slow. She was right. I was the one that rushed things. I lost my cool and look where it got me. I love her, you know what that means?"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"_I just want her to be happy_. If there is anything I can do, that's what I have to do."

"So that means you can be her friend. Not make a move. You can do it?"

Gio stared back "You of all people. You, asking me something like that."

Daniel replied "Hey, exactly. I have zero experience. And I don't know you all that well."

Gio sighed. "Yes I can do it. I know how to wait. I've been doing it and I can continue doing it. I'll do anything for her, anything else?"

"Call me every night. I want to hear how she's doing. And I want to keep you on track. I promised I wouldn't call her so I've got to find out what's happening from you. I've got to hear that she's doing okay."

"No problem. You've already done so much. I'll do anything you ask." Gio said, his expression changing to one of hope.

They were on the flight almost exactly a week after Daniel came into the shop. He had taken care of everything without Betty's knowledge. He had asked Hilda to talk Betty into taking the trip to Rome with Gio as a companion and to make her think it was her own idea. She would get a well deserved rest and gain some exciting new experiences. Daniel took care of the hotel room. He got them a suite specifically so Gio would be able to keep an eye on her day and night.

Excited that the trip was back on, Betty rallied enough to take care of her packing and some other items. Daniel even contrived to make her think she was taking care of him to keep her busy. He was in constant contact with Gio. Gio was to call him every night after Betty went to bed and tell him about their day and how she was doing.

The first week's calls to Daniel were short and simple. "We walked, we ate, we shopped, we toured the sites, what more can I say? She's Betty again, I'm fine. We're both fine." said Gio. He was talking on his cell out on the balcony with the door shut firmly so there was no chance she could hear him.

"Fine, good to hear. If there is nothing to say then that's good. She was in a delicate state of mind but she's getting better. That's all I want to know. Talk to you tomorrow." Daniel rang off.

The night of the hike Gio went into the hallway to call Daniel because Betty was asleep on the sofa after the foot rub. When he got Daniel on the cell he said "Ah, Houston, we have a problem."

Daniel snapped back "What, what! Tell me. I need details."

"Calm down. It's just that I, uh, accidentally kissed her today. Sorry."

"Gio. Come on! Good god, it's only been one week man. What kind of kiss? How'd she react? Tell me. Tell me what you said. What she said. I want it word for word."

"Daniel. Is that really necessary? I'm a big boy here."

"I know that. Don't you know I know that? That's what it's all about Gio. She's vulnerable, you're a guy and I'm her big brother. If you don't tell me what happened I will reach through the phone and tear your ear off. Tell me about that kiss."

"Um, that's not all. There's more." Gio continued.

Daniel was freaking out "Good god. What's going on there? What more … if I have to fly out there to punch you I will, I'm warning you."

"I gave her a foot massage." Gio explained.

"Oh no. Oh no. And what happened after …?" Daniel gasped.

"She fell asleep. She fell asleep on the sofa while I rubbed her feet. That's all." said Gio.

"She fell asleep after a foot rub? Wow, you really blew that move."

"I know. It surprised me too. I'm going to have to speak to the guy that taught me it. What can I say? She was exhausted obviously. Extremely exhausted."

"Lucky for you, now you get to live to see another day. Is that it?"

"The works. She's sleeping like a baby. No worse for wear."

"Good. Talk to you tomorrow, Gio. Watch yourself. Okay?"

The next day Gio had a new problem because Betty had drunk too much at the restaurant and made a pass at him at bedtime. When he got Daniel on the phone he said "Daniel, it's getting worse."

Daniel replied "What now? Please god. What's up?"

"She drank too much and made a pass at me. You know, tried to hug me and stuff. Spontaneous like."

"She did? Wow, I didn't think that'd be her thing." Daniel said.

"Me neither. It was kind of cute." Gio sighed, and said teasingly "It would be nice to oblige."

"Hey, do not even go there! She doesn't need this kind of thing now. What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing. In any case, it's not my style to take advantage. I told her to go to bed and sleep it off." answered Gio.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Daniel asked.

"I'm thinking up a plan. It might be hard to fend her off for three more weeks, you know" Gio said with a smirk.

"Hah. You're the funny guy. Do it. Work on your plan and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Daniel rang off.

The next night Daniel was on the line demanding "How was it today?"

"Hi to you too. It was a good day. Like predicted she was at me again. But this time I came up with something to stall her. A puzzle. She has to tell me the answer to it before I'll, … we'll uh, … you know."

"Hmm. Sounds like an interesting idea. I'd be taking notes, but this is definitely not my style. What's the answer?" Daniel inquired.

"_How the hell do I know?_ I'm thinking on my feet here." Gio said with exasperation "This isn't something I thought I'd have to plan for. Although, I guess I don't know why I didn't, come to think of it."

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"We are going to my grandparent's 60th wedding anniversary celebration" replied Gio.

"So, you'll be surrounded by relatives all day. Sounds fun. Hah, just kidding. Well, every day can't be a walk in the park. Call me tomorrow Gio. Good night".

"Uh, hi Daniel" Gio said after returning from the anniversary party.

"Hi Gio, um, do I hear something in the way you said that? What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Okay, not that. We didn't do it. It's just getting really hard now. We were dancing and she breathed on my neck while putting her hand under my shirt. I may have nibbled her earlobe."

"Good god. Too much information … way too much. Can you keep this to the essential details?" Daniel said with disgust.

"I'm trying Daniel. Truly I am. You know a guy can only take so much."

"I hear you. Believe me I do. Who would know better than me?"

"Also, she told me she loves me." Gio confessed.

"Oh good god. If you so much as consider something that could break her heart I am warning you. You will have to come back to New York eventually and it won't be pretty. Think about it. You better watch yourself. Go get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow"

The next day when Gio got Daniel on the phone he was still under the influence of Betty's kiss. She frenched him and she did it _good_. "Hey Daniel, how's the weather there?" he inquired.

"Do I sense you are trying to steer the conversation?" was Daniel's retort.

"Okay. Okay. She kissed me at bedtime. She frenched me. She told me she loves me again. That's it." Gio revealed.

"She loves you. That's just great. What a disaster. Where did I go wrong?" Daniel was talking to himself.

"_Hey_, I prefer to think of it as exceeding expectations." Gio said sounding pleased with himself.

"So, that's it. Here we are. She said she loves you … again? Why?" Daniel inquired.

"She thinks it's the answer to the puzzle." Gio replied.

"Oh, what is the answer?" Daniel asked.

"_There is no answer_. That's how it works."

"Oh. So, what are you going to do? How do you feel about her? I need to know she isn't going to get hurt Gio. I need to know she's ready. And what about you? What's going on with you? Tell me." Daniel was rambling now.

"To be honest, I don't know why I'm talking to you" Gio replied "This is kind of personal, you know?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Sorry about that. Um, help me out though. I'm just concerned. I'm concerned about Betty. I haven't seen her, I haven't talked to her. I don't know what's going on. That's all. What can you tell me?" Daniel added.

"Daniel … I love her. I'm going to buy a ring."

"Oh. Well, well, ah well, that's different … I guess I could back off a little."

"_A_ _little_." Gio responded.

"I want to see her. What can I do? I want to come there. Now." Daniel asked.

"Seriously? Is that what you call backing off? Anyway, wouldn't a call be easier?" Gio asked.

"I promised I wouldn't call. Look I just need to see her, not talk to her. I'm concerned, that's all. Tell me where you're going to be and I'll be there. I want to see her for myself." Daniel said quietly.

"Okay, the day after tomorrow we're meeting my relatives for lunch in a square nearby." Gio gave Daniel the location and time. "We'll be outside on the café's patio so you should be able to see us without anyone noticing. If I can get away I'll call your cell and look for you. Daniel, can you do something for me?"

"Sure. Name it."

"Talk to Ignacio." Gio said.

"About what?"

"You know, about me, a ring, Betty. The talk."

"Ah, there's another thing missing from my experience. Tell me what to say. You're going to have to spell it out." Daniel said.

"Well. Um, just talk to him privately. Just tell him, you know, about me, a ring, and Betty. Tell him that I'm asking. That's it. He'll know what that means."

"Yeah, I can do it. I practically live there these days." Daniel said.

"Uh. What?" Gio said "Oh no." pausing, he added "_Hilda_. Daniel is there something you haven't told me?"

"What? What are you thinking … Hilda _and me_? No, that's not happening. It's nothing like that." Daniel said quickly.

"Nothing like that. Like _what_, then? Oh, Hilda, I know her." pausing for a moment Gio asked "Have you been giving Hilda a play-by-play every day?"

Daniel replied "Why would I do that?"

Gio said "_Answer the question_."

"Um, yeah. Sorry. Have you ever heard her say 'spill it'? That girl has a gift. She could extract secrets from a CIA agent." Daniel explained.

Gio asked "Was pain involved?"

"No, no, that's not how she works." Daniel replied.

Gio said "Well, you're going to be feeling some when I get there. This has got to be kept quiet. You realize that, right?"

"Um, yeah. I know. Uh, um, it's not going to be easy." Daniel said quietly.

Gio responded "Why? Oh god, who else have you been telling … ? So, what's the situation? Who have you been telling? Hilda and …?"

"Ignacio"

"and …? "

"Justin"

"_and_ …?"

"Claire"

"_and_ …?"

"That's it. At least that's all I know about." Daniel sighed.

"So, this is like some kind of telenovela. I see." said Gio. "Have you been telling them everything? Sitting around the table talking about what happened each day? Um, … the earlobe?"

"Yeah." Daniel said, squirming.

"Ugh. The foot rub?" Gio asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh man. I suppose that means I will never hear the end of _that_. And …?" Gio paused, waiting for Daniel's response.

"The works. Everything."

"_Good god_. I am in big trouble, _big_ trouble. Just how do you think that's going to go over with Betty? She gets back to New York and everyone knows everything that happened here. I can just hear her say 'You told everything to my family and _Daniel_? Why don't you just turn my life into a TV show _and broadcast it to the whole world_?' Can you hear it? Betty isn't using her happy voice."

"Yeah Gio, I can hear it too. I lock myself in my office when I hear her use that voice. Sorry, man. I totally screwed up. Finding out all this personal stuff wasn't part of my original plan. You know, you kind of got us into this."

"_Hey, I was following your instructions._" Gio said sharply "And you're the one that's leaking it."

Daniel continued "I'll try to think of something. I will think of something. Look, I'm going to get some flights. Call me tomorrow but if you don't get an answer it means I'm in the air." Daniel said "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Touring some ruins. Easy day, I hope. See you." Gio said as he rang off.

The next night Gio was unable to reach Daniel on his cell. He knew Daniel was on his way.

The following day at the café Gio kept an eye out for Daniel. He glanced around as much as he could without making Betty suspicious. Soon he spotted him across the square with a good view of their table. Daniel would be able to see them from there having a friendly family lunch with several of Gio's relatives including Nella and Rico.

Rico had picked up the ring on the way and had slipped it to Gio before they sat down without anyone noticing. Betty was smiling and animated during the meal. During coffee Gio decided the time was right to slip away for a moment. He told Betty he'd be back in 15 minutes. Exiting the restaurant by the back way he made his way around to where Daniel was standing.

"Gio. Hi. Well, hey. Thanks for everything. Sorry to be such a pest." Daniel said as they moved out of sight.

"No. Don't say that. You made this happen Daniel and I am eternally in your debt. Let me know anything you want and it is yours. Our first born will be named Daniel even if it is a girl." Seeing Daniel's eyes widen he added "But that's a long way off, we have ambitions, we have plans."

"Wow. Betty looks _fabulous_. How'd you do it? I can't believe it's been less than three weeks since I saw her last."

"Yeah, I know. See what a couple of weeks in Italy can do for a girl even after two years at Mode did nothing." Gio said with a pleased smile. "Hey, check out this ring." Gio pulled out the box and opened it.

"Elegant. Good taste. Has she seen it yet? Did you ask her? Is she ready? Will she like it?" Daniel was rambling again.

"Did Ignacio send a message?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to give you a hug." Daniel rolled his eyes.

Holding up his hand in front of Daniel's chest Gio glanced around at the passers by. "Whoa. Um, can you translate that into Italian? … _Ow_" Gio grasped his bicep "_Ow_. Thanks, message received. I'm hoping to use my arm later, you know. She said she'd marry me last night."

"Oh, you already asked?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, no. It was her telling me. She thought it was the answer. I said I'd think about it."

"And … _what is there to think about?_" Daniel said forcefully.

Stopping to take a breath, Gio said "I'm going to propose this afternoon."

"Oh. Good luck." Daniel said while he slapped Gio's shoulder and shook his hand.

"Much appreciated. Much appreciated." Gio repeated while he gripped Daniel's hand. "Anyway, I should go. Are you going to stick around Rome? Maybe we can get together tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Give me a call tonight and let me know what happens." Daniel winked.

"Um, I'm hoping I can't. If I don't call, don't call me." Gio warned. "How about lunch tomorrow?" he asked "I've got to get back."

"I'd like that. I'm staying at your hotel." Daniel said giving Gio the room number.

"Ah. Nice, isn't it? See you tomorrow then." Gio said as he walked back into the café.

Gio's thoughts came back to the present as Betty started to stir. He pulled his trapped arm out from under her while brushing the hair away from her face gently. "Betty, we should get up. You won't believe who wants to have lunch with us today."


	5. Three are preparing to eat

"I'm not moving" Betty thought to herself clinging to sleep. Her face was nestled into the pillow and she was warm and comfortable on the bed beside Gio. She quietly murmured to him "later".

Gio replied "No, we need to get going. We have to get ready so we can go for lunch. You'll like who we will be meeting. It's going to be a fun surprise."

Betty didn't move and kept her eyes firmly shut. She felt Gio stroke her hair and relaxed further. Then feeling his fingers slide through her hair and touch her scalp, then massaging it, she whispered "_mmm_ … keep going."

Gio gently massaged for a few more minutes, and then pushing her hair aside, he traced the edge of her ear and along the back of her neck with his finger. Feeling him lick her earlobe and blow gently on it made Betty shiver and she started to pull herself awake. "Maybe I could wake up for something" she thought and turned on her side. At that same moment she felt Gio rise from the bed. Betty rolled over and heard the sound of the shower. She opened her eyes and looked towards the bathroom and saw Gio reappear.

Gio said "Hey, sleepy head, time to get ready. I think your hair needs washing." while flicking a few drops of water onto her face. Betty made a face, wiped the water off and rubbed her eyes. Gio extended his hand to help Betty pull herself up. Grabbing his hand, she tugged back, playfully trying to pull Gio back onto the bed. Gio resisted her and continued "No, you have to get up. We need to have enough time to talk before going out."

Betty became further awake as she wondered what they had to talk about and climbed out of bed with Gio's help. She grasped his wrist with her free hand and slipped off the silver bracelet and dropped it with a clinking sound onto the bedside table. Betty smiled and said "I'll wash your hair if you wash mine" and without waiting to hear Gio murmur "if you insist" she dragged him by his hand towards the bathroom which was now filled with steam.

When she dressed, not knowing who she would be meeting for lunch, Betty chose one of her new dresses to wear. She was dabbing perfume onto the inside of her wrists when she emerged to find Gio ready and waiting on the sofa. Gio had a serious look on his face as he patted the spot next to him.

Betty sat down and examined Gio's expression. She started to become concerned about what Gio wanted to talk to her about. She waited. Gio was uncharacteristically quiet and nervous. "Uh oh, I can't imagine what this could be about." she thought.

Gio said "Betty, I don't know how to tell you what I have to tell you. I wish I didn't have to tell you this and I'm afraid about how you will take it."

Betty nodded her encouragement for Gio to continue.

"Betty, I believe that good relationships are always based on trust and honest communication. Don't you agree?"

"Of course, that is basic. Without that you have nothing." Betty answered.

"I think so too, but uh, what I have to confess to you is that I haven't been entirely honest with you about this trip." Gio's voice contained a note of desperation.

"What do you mean by that?" Betty said lightly, with a quizzical expression.

"I've been keeping a secret from you about this trip, a big secret, and I have to tell you about it now. It's about Daniel. I have to tell you now because it is Daniel that we're going to have lunch with today."

"Oh, huh, _Daniel,_ what's _he_ doing in Rome? … and what secret?" Betty's surprise was evident in her expression as she leaned back to survey Gio's face. She thought "What can he be talking about? This doesn't make any sense."

"Betty, ever since we got back together for this trip, I have been confiding to Daniel about how you are doing and what we are doing. I have been talking to Daniel every single day of this trip about you. Daniel and I are, _were_, trying to help you recover from … you know, all that stuff that was happening to you back then."

Betty recoiled in disbelief "I don't understand. You've been telling Daniel about _me_?"

Gio said "Let me explain. Please don't take this badly. I'm so sorry that I have been keeping this from you. If it was me I'd be upset about it too." Gio looked down.

Betty's eyes flashed with sudden anger "You two, talking about me behind my back. I don't get it. What have you done? Why?" She flushed with embarrassment at the thought of what they would have been talking about. "Gio, how am I supposed to react? This is, is, uh … just so _unacceptable_." she blushed and frowned while thinking "It's so frustrating that I can't think of words when I'm mad."

"Betty, it's not what you think. Betty, you must forgive me. I only did it because I cared about you. We were worried. Everyone was."

"What else is there? Who?" Betty was feeling overwhelmed by a mixture of humiliation and distress. Her feeling of confidence was being replaced by confusion. She was suddenly unsure of herself. She felt nauseous.

Gio took a few minutes to explain how Ignacio and Hilda had helped him too. They had helped him get her to go to Rome with him by convincing her that it was her own idea.

Betty was dazed and thought "My family was in on it too. Nothing was as it seemed. They have all been in on it since the beginning. I was the only one left out." She thought back to the days prior to the trip. It seemed like a very long time ago. She couldn't remember the events clearly. "It could be" she thought "… this is so embarrassing. How am I ever going to face them? I _hate_ this."

Gio was apologizing again. Betty touched her fingers to his lips to quiet him. Pausing to think some more, she said "Gio. I love you. Of course I love you, but I am having a really hard time liking you right now. I'm upset about a lot of things. Don't say anything more."

Betty shifted on the sofa, putting a little more distance between her and Gio. Gio's eyes were pleading with her asking for forgiveness. Glancing at the clock Betty said "Gio, _friends_ don't do this kind of thing to their _friends_. I am _not_ happy. We'll have to talk about it later."

Betty stood up and continued. "You know what? I'd like to see Daniel. I'm looking forward to that. Let's just go."

Gio stood up and busied himself getting the keys, maps and guidebooks together while Betty stood at the door lost in thought. Opening the door for her, Gio took Betty's elbow and gently guided her in the direction of Daniel's room.

Soon they were at the restaurant. Gio took Betty's handbag from her as he pulled out her chair and then stowed her bag, the maps and guidebooks on the spare chair. Daniel settled himself down and announced "This is on me. My treat, it is so wonderful seeing you both." smiling broadly he added "I'm lucky you could fit me in."

Betty returned the smile to Daniel, who remarked "I can't believe how great you look Betty. You are a different person, truly you are. You look fabulous. Show me your ring again. It's lovely."

Betty thought to herself "I know Daniel too well. Way too well. I know he is trying to feign ignorance so he can figure out the situation. He's trying to figure out what I know or don't know about him and Gio. I can tell Gio hasn't had a chance to fill him in on this morning _yet_."

They ordered their meals after much discussion of the Italian menu and carefully deliberating over each item.

Daniel said "Gio, it is great having you here to translate. My Italian is only a little better than my French. _Ciao_. Okay, there you go. That's about it."

When Betty laughed she noticed Daniel examining her. "Yeah, he is definitely trying to figure me out." she thought.

The waiter brought a basket of focaccia with a dish of olive oil and balsamic vinegar. Daniel ripped into a piece of the bread, dipped it into the oil and vinegar and ate hungrily.

Betty noticed that Gio didn't take any, which was unusual. She pulled off her glasses and held them in front of her to look at a non-existent smudge. Soon she felt Gio's hand as he offered her a tissue. "Man, he's always just _there_" she thought to herself, suppressing a pleased smile while carefully wiping away nothing with the tissue.

Betty turned to Daniel and asked "That's enough about us. What have you been doing since we've been away?"

Daniel explained "Alexis is encouraging me to try different things. I've been visiting several departments at Meade to discover what goes on everywhere. I'm here in Rome on a business trip" pausing, Daniel looked at Gio and then glanced at Betty, "looking at some suppliers and fashion houses. Alexis and Claire are pushing me to try new things. I'm not sure how it will work out Betty, but I'm going to make sure I have a position for you, if you'll take it."

"And, I have been getting to know Daniel Jr. which is great. Claire is looking after him right now. She is thrilled to have a grandson. She dotes on him. She is so much more involved with him than she ever was with me and Alex. It's been wonderful to see the nurturing side of her, and he keeps her busy. And … I have a French tutor so I can catch up with them. Claire's French is much better than mine." stopping to chuckle, he continued "although, that isn't hard."

"I've been visiting Renee in rehab. I found her a new doctor and she is doing extremely well. He is the best there is. She is doing so well she'll be getting out in a few weeks. I often go to therapy sessions with her."

Betty observed Gio carefully pushing lettuce around with his fork. She thought "I have no appetite either. It's too bad, the food looks delicious here. Why'd he have to go and spoil everything?"

"So, Gio, Betty, is there any chance we can get together in the next day or two? Maybe you'd like to tour some fashion houses tomorrow? I've heard some really interesting things about these ones and I would appreciate your company." Daniel asked.

Gio immediately said "Anything, we can do anything. Nothing is firm. What do you want to do Betty? You can go with Daniel if you want, or we can both go, or not – just tell me."

"What's on the schedule?" Betty asked.

Gio pulled out the book and said "Tomorrow we were planning to rent a car and go on a drive outside of the city to see some vineyards and olive groves, so there is nothing urgent about that. Looking at fashions with Daniel will be good for your career and I'd be happy to help with that."

"Yes, let's go with Daniel tomorrow then. I'd like to see these places and having your help to get around and translate for us will be very nice."

"Excellent idea" said Gio, looking relieved.

Daniel added "I hope I can go with you to the vineyards another day. If Gio's driving … then that works for me." and winked at Betty.

Daniel paid for lunch while observing how little Gio and Betty had eaten. He suggested they go for a walk in the park nearby. Gio collected their items, passing Betty her handbag, and they headed to the door.

At the park they strolled for a while along the wide brick path looking at and talking about the trees, the flowers, the buildings, and the fountains. Daniel said to Gio "I'd like to talk to Betty privately, is that okay?" pointing out a secluded bench in the shade. Gio glanced over and said simply "Okay. I'll be by the fountain over there."

Betty thought to herself "Finally he is going to ask me what I know" and settled herself turning to look at Daniel. She waited to hear what he was going to say.

Daniel sat beside her and said "Betty, I have to talk to you."

"What about?" said Betty while thinking she knew exactly what it was about. She looked over at Gio. He was looking into the fountain, with his hands clasped behind his back, apparently intensely interested in the spectacle of splashing water, sunshine, and shadows.

"It's about Renee"

"Oh." said Betty, taken aback "I guess not everything is about me" she thought wryly.

"Betty, I want to get back together with Renee. I love her but I know you two haven't hit it off. Okay, that's putting it mildly. But, you know what I mean. It's just that I want you to give her a second chance. I want to continue working with you so I am hoping that you and Renee can get along. Is that going to be possible?"

"Daniel, of course I will give Renee a second chance. I can't believe you are worried about that. Of course I will. It's wonderful that you are there for her. She's a lucky person."

"Betty, I'm the one that is lucky. I finally figured out what to do. I'm going to get a new place that has room enough for me, Claire, Daniel Jr. and Renee."

"Wow, Daniel, that's a _big_ deal."

"Betty, I'm going to have a family of my own." Daniel paused "I'm going to be a real father to my son and a good boyfriend to Renee. Renee's going to need to be looked after for a while and I want to be there for her. I'm really excited. I know I can do it. I couldn't have decided to do this if it hadn't been for you. You've given me the confidence to even think it's possible."

"Daniel, it has nothing to do with me. You are a capable person." Betty said.

"Betty, no one thought so until you did. Besides …" Daniel stopped himself.

"Betty, can I talk to you about something else?"

"Of course, anything." Betty replied in a puzzled tone.

"I have a confession" Daniel sighed. "I don't know how to put this. It's about this trip. I'm not sure what you know. I don't know what you think. I hope you are not mad at me."

Betty held up her hands to stop him "Whoa. Wait. Daniel, I know all about it. Gio told me. But … I'm not mad at _you_. Why would I be mad at _you_? I'm mad at Gio … and I'm not really mad at Gio. I'm just upset with what Gio did. I'm upset that he was talking to you about my private life the way he was."

"Betty, Gio didn't do it alone. I was the one that talked him into it. It was my idea. I talked him into calling me each night. He told me about you because I asked him to. I made him do it. I was so worried about you."

"Oh?" Betty said.

Daniel explained about how he arranged the trip, got her family involved, talked to Gio each night and then said " … and since Hilda knew I was talking to Gio every day it didn't take her long to get the whole story out of me. You know _her_. I ended up over there every day telling Hilda, your Dad and Justin everything that Gio had told me. Exposing your private life was totally my fault and I'm sorry."

Betty realized that Daniel's version of the story was a little different than Gio's version. Gio had readily taken the blame for himself but Daniel made it seem like it was hardly Gio's fault.

"Betty, I am sorry about upsetting you, but I'm not sorry about how the trip turned out. You look fantastic, you are engaged, and Gio is a great guy. I know him and he is."

Daniel continued "Did you know that I spoke to Ignacio for Gio when he decided to propose to you? He really cares about you and your family. And Betty, I have learned a lot from talking with Gio. He is serious about beginning a new family with you. Hearing about that is part of what has inspired me to want to do it too. Please don't be mad at Gio."

They both turned to look at Gio. He was still standing in front of the fountain gazing at the perpetually turbulent water.

"Maybe I should …" Betty's voice trailed off.

"… go to him." Daniel finished her sentence.

Betty walked over to Gio and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pulling him close to her she kissed him. Gio remained motionless. Betty pulled back and looked up at Gio's face. His expression was clouded with uncertainty.

Gio whispered "Friends?"

Betty answered "Best friends."

Gio responded "Forever?"

Betty answered "Yes Gio. Best friends _forever_" clasping her hands around his neck and kissing him again. This time Gio responded to her kiss eagerly clinging to her like a drowning man would hold onto a life preserver. Betty soon felt herself being transported away. Farther away that the distance between New York and Rome. She felt time stretch out, stretching out for longer than a month.

After a while she heard Daniel cough. Daniel coughed a second time, a little louder.

Betty and Gio pulled apart. While still holding each others waists they turned to look at him.

"Hello. Welcome back to earth. Anyone hungry? How about we go get lunch, and really eat this time. My treat."

Gio and Betty laughed. They were hungry. While continuing to hold onto Gio's waist Betty slid her other hand into the corner of Daniel's elbow. Daniel patted her hand as they continued to walk, this time linked together and walking as one, along the park's path.

They strolled along slowly, joking and smiling, laughing and talking easily with each other about anything and everything.


	6. Eating and Talking

"Good night." Daniel said, as Gio unlocked the door to the suite. "I'm going down to the bar for a nightcap. I'll be back here at eight a.m. sharp to get you two for breakfast. We have to leave the hotel by nine to make our appointment on time." Daniel winked at Betty and poked Gio with his elbow "So, don't sleep too long, okay?"

Entering and kicking off her shoes Betty sighed in relief. "Man, I'm glad to get those off. My feet are killing me." Betty gestured at the sofa "Gio, can we sit here and talk for a bit? There are some things I want to ask you about."

Gio put the keys down on the table and sat down in the center of the sofa. "Of course, you can ask me about anything."

"Not leaving much room for me, hey?" Betty said while pushing a couple of cushions against the arm of the sofa. She sat sideways to lean on the cushions and extended her bare legs over Gio's lap.

"What's up?" Gio asked.

"Hmm. Sitting here reminds me of something." Betty said thoughtfully.

"If it's about this morning I'll apologize again. I never wanted to keep anything from you. I …"

Betty held up her hand "No Gio, that's okay. I understand now. That's not what I was thinking of anyway"

Betty wiggled her toes "Can you think of what I'm thinking of?"

"Umm" Gio put his hand on Betty's knee and squeezed it "I'm thinking of something, it could be what you're thinking."

"Ha, no." Betty giggled "A foot massage." Betty pointed to her feet. "That's what I'm thinking of. That was right here on this sofa."

"Oh right, you said your feet are sore. I get it." Gio paused and turned to look at Betty's face "Are you tired?"

"Yeah. You bet I am. Can you believe I was clubbing for hours with you and Daniel? I had to dance with both of you so you got breaks but I didn't _any_." Betty relaxed further into the cushions and added proudly "Daniel said I was a really good dancer."

"Sure you are. With the best teacher in the world … yours truly" Gio pointed to himself and grinned "You deserve the deluxe foot rub tonight." Gio slid his hand down Betty's leg to her ankle.

"No, not yet. I've been thinking about you a lot …"

"Ah, huh." Gio smiled and tickled Betty's foot.

Giggling Betty went on "… stop that. I'm serious. I have some questions for you."

"Okay, shoot." Gio slid his hand back up to her knee, his finger tips slowing down as they started to slide under the hem of her skirt.

Covering Gio's hand with her own and pushing it back onto her knee Betty said "Whoa there. Stop distracting me and listen."

Betty stopped to think for a minute. There were so many things that she had recalled happening between her and Gio over the last few months and some things she still couldn't understand. The thinking that she had done to understand Gio's puzzle had raised some questions in her mind.

Slowly, she started. "Okay, here's an easy one. How is it that you are able to look so sexy in an apron?"

Gio laughed. "I like that one. Just for interest, is there anything I don't look sexy in?"

Betty laughed "Maybe …"

"It must be because I'm always serving you food in an apron. Could that be it?" Gio responded.

"Maybe …" Betty said "That might be it."

"We could see if it works without food. I have an apron in my luggage. I could go get it right now and we can test out that theory." Gio suggested, smiling mischievously.

"Ha! Not so fast. Stay right here." Betty commanded while squeezing his hand " … although if we wanted to test it with food I could use some ice cream right now."

"Huh. Yeah, you could?" Gio's smile disappeared "Are you thinking of one of Egg Salad's sundaes?"

Betty glared at Gio.

"Sorry, I meant to say one of _Henry's_ sundaes?"

Betty wondered if she'd ever get over being pleased seeing Gio get jealous. Her mood changed "I feel kind of sad for Henry…" her voice trailed off.

"Are you sad?"

"No. No, I mean I'm not sad about Henry anymore." Betty said firmly. "And, I'm not talking about that kind of ice cream."

"What kind are you talking about?"

"The kind you eat." Betty looked at Gio meaningfully.

"Um. I'm not following you." Gio said.

"I mean the ice cream _you_ eat." she repeated.

Gio shrugged his shoulders and looked puzzled.

"Remember? Blue Note. Montauq. Dancing. Breathing. _That_ ice cream."

"Oooh. _That_ ice cream." Gio murmured "Mmm. _Sexy_."

Gio reached his free hand down behind the back of the sofa. He stretched his arm down then raised it back up cupping his hand as if he was holding something in it. "Guess what I found? A bowl of gelato. And it's my favorite flavor".

"Hey, how do you do that … " Betty smiled and giggled " … and what is your favorite flavor?"

"Right now I am craving cherry … cher-eeee" Gio drawled out the word while smirking at her.

"Ew. You can even make a flavor of ice cream sound dirty" Betty slapped Gio's hand "anyway, I am still asking the questions."

Gio mimed holding a spoon and taking a bite of the ice cream "Okay, but this will be all gone soon …"

Betty leaned over to grab the imaginary spoon from Gio's hand saying sharply "Give me that."

Gio held his hand just out of her reach.

Betty reached higher and grabbed again with her growing level of frustration starting to show on her face. It amazed Betty how Gio could switch from cute to annoying in no time flat.

After a few moments of fruitless struggle with Gio, Betty leaned back, held out her hand with the palm up and said sternly "You give me that ice cream, right now".

Gio held out his hands, obediently giving Betty the imaginary bowl and spoon. Betty lowered her hand and patted the carpet beside the sofa and said "Okay. There. There it is for later. The ice cream will be safe there while we talk."

Betty paused again and closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. So much had happened in the last couple of weeks and too many thoughts were swirling around in her mind for her to decide what to say first.

Gio waited. He quietly rested his hands on her knees on his lap.

Betty, lost in thought, seemed to forget Gio was there.

After a few minutes Gio said "The ice cream is melting."

"What?" Betty said, trying to bring her attention back to the moment.

Gio pointed at the floor where Betty had patted it "The ice cream. It's melting".

"Oh. Shush." Betty scoffed. She paused, then gestured beside her and added "I put it into a picnic cooler with ice. Don't you see it there?"

"Hmm. But ice isn't cold enough. Ice cream will still melt." Gio countered.

"Ah ha. I meant _dry_ ice smarty. Can't you just wait a bit?"

"Okay, I suppose I could. Here … " Gio held out a hand " … give me a chip of that. When I was in science class I would put a chip of dry ice in my mouth and make the vapor come out my nose. It made all the girls scream. Want to see it?"

"No! Gio that is _dangerous_. Don't even _think_ about it."

Gio frowned and looked at Betty sideways "Come on. It's _imaginary_. It's perfectly safe."

"I am so telling the teacher on you. You're in trouble, _big_ trouble." Betty replied with a smug look.

"No problem. Go ahead and tell the teacher. Trouble is normal for me."

"You'll have to see the principal. How'd you like that?"

"Don't worry about me. I have a table permanently reserved for me in the detention room. I like it fine."

"Huh. Well okay then, uh, let's just focus on me. Here's my next question." Betty said seriously "Why didn't you ever ask Hilda out again?"

"Hmm? What?" Gio murmured.

"You know. That night the four of us went out dancing together. Why didn't you ask Hilda out again?"

"I didn't ask Hilda out again?" Gio repeated the question.

"Yeah. That's what I said. Why not?" Betty asked.

"Um. Uh. What did Hilda say exactly?" Gio inhaled and held his breath waiting to hear the answer.

"Oh. Nothing much." Betty recalled "Actually … nothing really. In fact she never said anything to me about it."

"And …?" Gio exhaled.

"I was _there_. I could tell she had a great time with you. She wouldn't have drunk as much as she did if she wasn't having a good time. And she never said anything other than good things about you afterwards. So …"

"So …?"

"I'm saying, the only explanation is that you didn't ask her out again. And I want to know why you didn't."

"Well, actually I did." Gio said emphasizing all the syllables "I did."

"What? Did what?"

"I did ask her out. I asked her out again that night."

"_You did?_ Then why didn't the two of you go out again?"

"Hilda said no."

Betty stopped to think. It wasn't like Hilda to turn down someone when she was having fun with them. After what she'd seen it did not make any sense that Gio had asked Hilda and Hilda had said no. Betty puzzled over what she remembered about that night and what Gio had just told her.

"I don't understand." Betty said thoughtfully "What happened after I left?"

Gio looked down "Hilda noticed something about me and when I asked her out she turned me down."

"What?"

Gio continued. "I was kind of upset after you left. She could see I was upset when you left with Henry."

"Why?"

"Because I knew Henry wasn't good enough for you. That's why I was upset."

"That's what Hilda noticed? That you were upset because I left with Henry?" Betty said incredulously.

"Kind of like that. What she said was that I was interested in _you_ not in her."

"But if that was true, then what were you doing asking _her_ out?"

"_I didn't know it_."

"What do you mean? You just said you were upset."

"What I mean is that I knew Henry wasn't good enough for you. It made me upset when you left with him. What I didn't know was that I wouldn't think anyone was good enough for you. Hilda figured out that I would have been upset to see you leave with anyone. I mean anyone other than _me_. That's what I didn't know. But Hilda saw it. That's what she noticed."

"Oh, okay. Well that explains a lot. That explains why Hilda never said anything to me."

Betty leaned over and gave Gio a kiss on the cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad it is growing out." She paused and then slapped the side of his head.

"Ow." Gio put his hand to his head "I promised. I will never cut it again without checking with you first."

"Good." Betty paused for a minute and continued "hmmm … so then that means that was the day when …"

Gio finished her sentence "… when I first knew I loved you. I love you Betty. I've loved you for a long time."

"I love you too." Betty said softly.

Gio wrapped his arms around Betty, pulling her close and returned her kiss. After a while Betty moaned quietly. Gio paused for a breath and said "Is it hot in here? I think that ice cream is melting now."

Betty pushed Gio away from her "Wait a minute. I'm not finished. There are some other questions."

Gio was breathing heavily "There's more?"

"Yes, but I guess they can wait. Someday I want to ask you why you didn't give me that Wicked ticket."

"Let's leave that for someday." Gio paused, and then continued "Because maybe someday I'll know the answer."

Betty thought for a moment, taking that in, then reached down to the floor beside her and picked up the imaginary bowl.

Gio grasped the hem of her dress between his fingers and thumbs and pulled on it lightly "It's time for you to lose the pretty dress."

"_What_?" Betty squeaked, surprised by his unexpected boldness.

"The dress. You know … uh … cherry ice cream will leave stains. It will."

"Huh?" Betty breathed.

"I'm just trying to save you trouble later."

"Save _me_ trouble?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking ahead."

"All right. If you want to save me trouble then you should take off your shirt."

"Oh? I should should I?"

"Some of this ice cream may be headed your way very soon." lifting her hand and threatening to throw the bowl in his direction.

"Whatever you want" Gio started unbuttoning his shirt and added "I told you it was hot in here" quickly working his way downwards.

Betty froze with her hand in the air and held her breath while watching Gio as he shrugged off his shirt.

Gio smiled as he threw his shirt aside, clearly pleased to see Betty staring at his bare chest and arms. He reached over to tickle her with one hand while grabbing at her raised hand with the other.

Betty gasped for air. "Hey, you're going to make me drop it" she shrieked while struggling with him over the imaginary bowl. "It's mine"

Gio reached for it "No, it's _mine_."

Betty pulled her arm back "No, it's _mine_."

Gio reached over the back of the sofa "I'm going to get my own bowl."

Betty slapped his arm and laughed "Nice try. There's only one bowl and _I_ have it."

….

Betty woke to sunlight streaming into the room. Looking around her she saw Gio was still sleeping. He was cuddled around her on the narrow sofa sharing the same small pillow. Her left arm was resting above her head over the arm of the sofa. Noticing that it was uncomfortably numb she pulled her arm down to her side. Soon after, a feeling of pins and needles flooded her arm and hand. Struggling to suppress the series of "ow … ow … ow … ow…" sounds she was making she flexed and shook her arm and hand trying to relieve the sensation without waking Gio."Now that I could really use a double bed I seem to be sleeping in it less than before." she thought with a smile. After her arm recovered she stopped moving her hand and held it up to admire her new ring.

"This ring symbolizes the permanence of my relationship with Gio." she thought to herself "I feel so different about this … it is important to me to know we have a future together." Henry had always been temporary and that fact had influenced so much about their relationship. Gio's puzzle had forced her think about him and to think about what Gio wanted her to say to him. "But, I wonder if in doing that it made me realize what I needed to know about myself and what I needed to be able to say to myself. It made me realize that not only was I was ready for a relationship with Gio but that I was ready to make a commitment to it. Trying to figure out Gio's puzzle made me think of it. Making that commitment … just discovering I could do it has changed me … and I'm so much happier now. We are able to plan a life together. And … it's a _real_ life, not a fantasy."

A knocking sound interrupted her thoughts. "Knock, knock. It's eight o'clock." Daniel called out while knocking on their door.

"Oh man, the _time_." Betty said as she reached over, shook Gio and whispered in his ear "Hey, you have to wake up. We're supposed to be ready to go to breakfast _now_." She called out to Daniel "Just a minute. Um. Uh, no. Um, Daniel can you give us half an hour?"

Daniel called back "I knew it. I knew this was going to happen. I'll be back in thirty minutes. On the dot."

Grabbing Gio's arm Betty tried to pull him upright. "Hey. _Gio_. Get up. Come on."

Gio groaned sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on. Let's save time by showering together again. We have to hurry. Daniel is waiting." Betty said while stroking his arm lightly.

Gio opened his eyes, suddenly awake, and grinned "Yeah, that'll save time. Ha ha, excellent idea. Okay … let's go get ready together."


	7. Setting out the next course

Betty was in the bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. They had 5 minutes left before Daniel was due back to take them to breakfast. She had chosen a new blouse and skirt so she would look her best for the visit to the fashion house. She didn't know much about this place but she wanted to look as fashionably dressed as possible. It was important to make a good impression for Daniel's sake.

She leaned against the waist high dresser and peered into the mirror closely. The white blouse, with a revealing low-cut scoop neckline, was nothing like what she usually wore. It had a pretty lace flounce around the neckline and the matching white knee length full skirt had a similar flounce on the hem. She had loved it when she tried it on at the shop. Now she wondered if she should wear it in public. She grasped the front of the blouse and pulled the fabric flat.

_Is it partly transparent? _It was way too hot in Rome to wear her usual layered vests and scarves. _I wonder if this is decent. It might slip off my shoulder and everyone will see too much. And ah, and I need a new … um, I need new undergarments. Oh, Betty, grow up, _she admonished herself_, it's called a bra. You need some new bras. New bras and panties. How will I ever shop for them? If Gio knows I want to shop for them he will volunteer to help. If I know him at all I know he will insist on helping._

Betty giggled with embarrassment at the thought of Gio helping her to pick out a bra. _He'll probably want me to try on black ones. Impractical ones. Ones made of flimsy lace. Then he'll want to see me model them. _Betty silently cringed._ The shop girls will be watching us. I can't do that._ Betty flushed at the thought and wished the weather was cooler so she could cover up. She had bare legs and feet that were barely covered with sandals. _I need a pedicure too. My toenail polish is coming off with all the walking we are doing. That's another thing I'd like to do with out Gio tagging along._

Betty noticed a movement in corner of the mirror and whirled around dropping her hands to her sides. Gio had entered the room. _I hope he didn't see me feeling myself up._ She relaxed when she saw he was looking at his wrist while buttoning his cuff. She breathed in and stared. He was wearing the tapered burgundy dress shirt with black slacks. Betty recognized the outfit from the junior high dance. He had his black watch on one wrist and his silver bracelet on the other. He wore a black leather string around his neck. He had a couple of days of growth on his chin. The sight of him made her lean against the dresser for support_. He can't possibly realize how good he looks_.

"How do I look?" Gio rubbed his chin. "Do I have time to shave?" He gestured at himself "Am I good enough for Daniel's fancy place?"

"Gio!" Betty gasped. She repeated "Gio. You're too good."

"Oh?" Gio smiled happily showing his dimples.

Betty continued "You know it is going to be ten to one females to males where we are going today, right?"

"Yes, and not only do I know that I'm looking forward to it." Gio replied his smile widening.

"And they are all on _diets_." Betty stated with emphasis.

"Okay. Probably. But what does their dieting have to do with what I wear?"

"Because they are young, gorgeous and hungry! _Gio_, you look good enough to eat. I am going to have to beat them off of you."

"And … why are you are saying that like it's a bad thing?" Gio grinned.

_The teasing is incessant with him. _"Gio!" Betty reached over and slapped Gio's wrist.

Gio covered her hand on his wrist and held it. "I've been meaning to talk to you about the slapping thing."

Betty's eyes opened wide. She said "What slapping _thing_?" with a puzzled tone.

"You may not notice but you slap me fairly often." Gio explained " … and I am a little uncomfortable with that in public. Especially here in Rome." He looked into Betty's eyes. "I'm an Italian man Suarez, and I have a reputation to uphold."

"What are you talking about?" Betty said innocently. _Ah,_ _Gio's ego. I am well aware of it._

"Betty, it's not right for a girl to slap a guy in public. At least not one she likes."

_I wonder if I can tease him back. _"Oh" Betty huffed "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I'll try to refrain from touching you in public."

"No, no, don't get me wrong, it's not the touching I mind." Gio said seriously. "Here, let me demonstrate." Gio took Betty's hand, still held in his, and put it on his forearm. He slid it up to his bicep. "See?" Gio asked "This is how an Italian woman should touch her man."

Betty closed her eyes. _Oh, this is too much. That outfit. This touching. Do we have to go out today?_ "Mmmm" she murmured "I see."

"And …" Gio picked up her hand again "… if you really feel the need to slap, a butt-slap is also acceptable" he stepped closer to her, bent his arm behind his back and demonstrated the action with Betty's hand. Betty bit her lip. _Oh, the heat. I'm sweating._ "…or a squeeze." Gio's hand cupped her hand to act out the motion.

"Gio!" Betty cried opening her eyes. _This is no way to get ready for work. ''_Daniel will be here soon, I want to get organized." she said brightly. _Who am I kidding?_

"Okay." Gio said softly. He let go of Betty's hand and studied her. He gazed appreciatively at the blouse and skirt. "Is this new?" He touched the flounce at her shoulder gently. "You look terrific."

"Thank you." Betty beamed. She thought so too. _Aside from the bra._ _Hopefully, no one will notice it. _Gio caressed her shoulder._ Oh god, there is too much touching going on. Need to concentrate. Daniel is coming soon_. Gio's hand slid from her shoulder around the back of her neck. Betty opened her mouth to take in a deep breath. Suddenly Gio was kissing her. Betty leaned heavily on the dresser as Gio wrapped his arms around her. She moved her hands behind her and pushed down onto the top of the dresser to support herself.

Gio kissed her lips thoroughly, and then moved down to her neck. Betty closed her eyes and let her head tilt backwards. Gio softly and slowly kissed her neck, moving inch by inch downwards. The roughness of his face contrasted sensuously with the softness of his lips. Betty wished he would move faster. _He is slow. He is gentle. He is nothing if not thorough. _After a few more moments he reached her collar bone. She moaned as she felt the wetness of his tongue there. She arched upwards wanting to feel more. She took deep breaths in and out and felt her face flushing.

Betty heard a loud knocking sound. "Knock, knock" Daniel called out while pounding on their hotel room door.

Gio sprang away from Betty and then jumped back again to support her as she stumbled forward.

_Oh, it is Daniel._ Betty clung to Gio and struggled to regain her senses. "We're coming!" Betty called out as they headed towards the door.

Daniel looked flustered as he met them at the door. "Wow, you look great!" he said to Betty "Do you have everything you need for today?" he asked. Betty grabbed her handbag and notebook.

"Yes, we're ready." Betty answered as Gio locked the door and they headed down the hall. "We're ready for breakfast."

"Well, okay, uh, new plan … " Daniel explained " … we're going to hop in a cab now and eat from the refreshments table after we get there." Daniel was nearly running. _He better watch out or he will trip. _Betty's stomach rumbled. _What's up with Daniel? Why the hurry all of a sudden?_

They rushed past the doorman in the lobby. As they stepped out of the building it was like stepping into an oven. _Yes, it's going to be a hot one._

Daniel stepped off the curb and waved frantically for a cab. As the traffic continued to rush by him Daniel got more and more agitated. He turned to look back at Betty and Gio waiting on the curb. "Gio?" he asked in frustration.

"Let me handle it." Gio replied, asking "Where are we going?" Daniel held out a business card. Gio took the card and walked over to the doorman.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Betty asked, grabbing Daniel's arm and pulling him back onto the sidewalk. "Why are you so upset? We're not going to be late are we?"

"I don't think so. I don't know. I don't know what to do." Daniel rambled. _He is clearly very upset about something._ Betty leaned in and said firmly "Daniel, calm down. Tell me about today."

"We're going to see an up and coming designer-label run by someone I know. Or used to know. His name is Antonio."

"Antonio who?" Betty asked.

"He just goes by Antonio. I now, it's conceited." Daniel grimaced. "It's his label's name too. He is very promising and Alexis is expecting me to land this account. He wants to expand his North American market." Daniel calmed down a little as he talked. "But, unfortunately, I have a little problem with Antonio. We have a history. It's a personal situation. I want to make a good impression today but there's this uh, _thing_. It's got me rattled."

A cab pulled up. Gio hopped into the passenger seat while Betty and Daniel got in the back seat. Gio spoke to the driver in Italian and soon they sped off.

Daniel and Betty sunk back into the soft leather seats. Betty's hand brushed the seat while searching for her seat belt._ Real_ _Italian leather, no doubt about it_. "What is on today's schedule?" Betty demanded. _As usual I need to take care of Daniel. He hasn't changed a bit_.

"Here's the agenda. There is a small in-house fashion show at ten, lunch with Antonio at noon, then meetings with the other departments after lunch." Daniel put his briefcase on his lap and patted it. "I have nothing in here." He tapped his temple with the tip of his index finger. "And nothing in here either. I don't know what I am going to say to get Antonio's account. You have to help me." he said in the pleading tone.

_Clueless. Well I'm here. It's what I do best. _Betty smiled and patted his arm. "No problem. We've done this kind of thing before. I know what to do. I'll write up some notes for you while we are watching the fashion show. Do you want me and Gio to go to lunch with you and Antonio?"

"No. Not necessary. Antonio speaks perfect English and it'll just be the two of us so I don't need you for that. But I would appreciate Gio's help after lunch. Many of the staff will not speak English and I'll need help with the translating. And I want Gio because I want to know what they are _really_ saying."

Betty nodded. _Yes, of course, no one from their staff could be trusted to translate accurately. And possibly not even Antonio._

Gio's cell phone rang. Betty and Daniel stopped talking to look at Gio as he answered it.

"Ciao" Gio answered in Italian. After talking for a minute, Gio held his cell phone away from his ear and looked at Betty and Daniel. "Can we get away for lunch? My folks are in town and they want to get together with us."

"Sure, no problem." Daniel answered "Say you can meet them for lunch. It'll be perfect actually."

Gio lifted the phone and resumed his conversation.

"I can jot down my ideas during the fashion show and give them to you before you meet Antonio for lunch. Will that help?" Betty asked.

"Yes." Daniel replied with relief. "I am so grateful that you are taking a break from your vacation to help me out today."

"Daniel, of course I would do that. Why wouldn't I? I am very grateful to you for getting me here! I'm grateful for everything you've done for me." _Except for the part where you discussed my private life with Gio. _Betty's expression darkened."Grateful for most of it, anyway."

Daniel looked at Betty recalling her distress during their conversation by the fountain the day before.

"Betty" Daniel started to speak then paused to think. "Betty, you needed help. You help me all the time, but this time you were the one that needed to be looked after." Daniel took her hand and resumed in a serious tone. "Betty, the one thing I know is that when a person is dysfunctional, one of the things they can't do is to see that they are dysfunctional. That describes you after the ball-game. I could see you needed help and I wanted you to go on this trip to help you get better. I'm sorry if any part of it caused you to feel uncomfortable."

Daniel shifted to turn towards her "And to be honest, I am delighted with the results. You must be too. It's great to see you looking as good as new. Better even. The plan has far exceeded my expectations. And you are happy. You are happier than I have ever seen you. You should relax now and enjoy your new life."

"Yes, you are right Daniel." Betty said thoughtfully. "Of course you are." _I have to move on. I have to accept that I needed help. It was no business of Daniel's to meddle in my life but he did what he thought was best. Just let it go, Betty._ Straightening up she said "Now we need to concentrate on today. You are going to knock Antonio dead with your brilliant ideas. Then he will sign the deal. That is the plan. Okay?"

"Okay." Daniel smiled, visibly happier than before.

The cab pulled up in front of a stylish building in the best part of town.

"Swanky!" Gio said admiringly as they hopped out of the cab.


	8. Fruit slices and pastries

Gathering all their things out of the cab they headed into the lobby of Antonio's building. It was 9:30 am. They were early for the fashion show. The lobby was a large impressive well lit space with a fountain, plants, and comfortable leather arm chairs scattered about. Near the center was a large reception desk.

_The air is cool in here, thank goodness. Even with my light clothing I can't handle the heat outside. _Betty looked around as Gio and Daniel talked to the receptionist. She flirted with them shamelessly. _Dyed blonde. Short, but otherwise perfect. Drop-dead gorgeous. An Italian Amanda. They were twins separated at birth, one raised in New York and the other in Rome. And both Daniel and Gio were clearly enjoying her attention._

"In this way" Gio took Betty by the elbow, led her to the back of the lobby, and entered a small auditorium. Daniel, Betty and Gio took in the sight of the many employees rushing around frantically getting ready for the show. It was scheduled to start in less than half an hour. Off to the side of the doorway was a table covered with refreshments.

"Ah, I knew everything we would need would be here." said Daniel, noticing Betty looking longingly at the pastries. "Go ahead, help yourself."

Gio and Betty loaded up a couple of plates with fruit slices and pastries. Gio poured juice for Betty and coffee for himself. They sat down to eat while Daniel went to find Antonio.

"What's the situation with your parents and lunch?" Betty asked Gio.

"They are in town today and would like to get together with us. They're going to make reservations at a place just down the street and meet us here in the lobby at noon." Gio replied.

"Okay, that sounds good." Betty replied taking another bite of the cool and delicious melon slice. _Was it just a week ago that we'd had lunch with them? It seems like a lifetime ago. I don't even recall anything that we talked about._

Betty noticed a commotion around the doorway. About thirty elegantly dressed older women entered the auditorium. _They look just like Claire. They were women of a certain age yet still very good looking and fashionable._ Betty recognized that they were speaking English with New York accents. She heard the names Gucci, Armani, Prada, Dolce and Gabbana, Versace, Valentino, and other Italian designers, in their cheerful and noisy conversation with each other. _Tourists. _One of the women, who seemed to be their leader, looked around and started to walk towards Gio and Betty. She was impeccably dressed and looked cool and confident.

"I can hear you are speaking English, thank _god_" she exclaimed " … can you speak Italian? I need help" she said extending her hand to Betty "oh, please excuse my manners. My name is Wendy. We are in a bit of trouble."

"Hello Wendy" Betty said "I don't speak Italian but my … uh " she paused " … fiancé does." _How strange that sounds. But, how wonderful it feels_. Betty smiled proudly and waved towards Gio.

"Yes, ma'am. At your service. How can I be of help?" Gio said, his expression brightening.

Wendy continued "Can you come with me to the receptionist? I need help explaining something to her." Gio nudged Betty with his elbow. _Women were after him already and the day hadn't even started yet._

Gio turned to Betty inquiringly. Betty rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. I'm going to stay in here and write my notes for Daniel."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." said Gio and he headed towards the doorway.

"I promise I won't keep him long." said Wendy as she turned to go. She ushered the other women in the group towards the seats and told them she would join them there soon.

Daniel and Gio returned together and had just taken their seats on either side of Betty when the show started. _I wonder what Wendy's problem was. I guess I'll find out at lunch_.

Putting Wendy out of her mind, Betty turned her attention to the show and the notes she was writing. _I have to come up with something good. Not that Daniel needs it. What am I saying, yes, he does. I have to think. This is my chance to save the day, and I intend to do just that. I wonder what Daniel's history with Antonio is. Never mind that. I'll get the story later. Focus. Focus on the task_. Soon models appeared one by one on the stage. _The clothing they are modeling is outrageous. Outrageous, hideous and skimpy. And I was worried about my blouse. Nobody here is going to be looking at me._

The audience included several prestigious photographers from around the world. The show was going well. Betty heard the rising excitement from Wendy's group. They were clearly pleased by the clothes they were seeing. _To each their own, as they say. However, maybe it is a lesson for me. At the break I'll ask them what they are thinking. It's got to be better than what I think. It might even be useful. _Betty returned to watching and writing.

After several more models had come and gone Gio leaned over to Betty's ear. "They are starting a fifteen minute break; want to get something to eat?"

"You always know what I want to hear." Betty smiled as she replied_. Oh god. I am the eater. No wonder that nickname stuck._ Daniel, Gio and Betty stood up. "What was Wendy's problem?"

"They were supposed to have a translator with them today. Wendy had hoped that someone here could fill in. She needs one for the lunch they have planned. They are supposed to be getting an education on Italian cuisine as part of today's activities but the person they had booked to do it just called in sick. After the luncheon Wendy is supposed to bring them back here to shop and place orders."

"So, did it get sorted out?" Betty asked.

"No. Everyone here is busy with the other show this afternoon. No one suitable is available." Gio replied. "Not only that, but Daniel said Antonio is upset because he wants this group to have a really good experience."

"Oh?"

"Tourist clientele like these are great for the label. There's lots of money in it. Lunch is in less than an hour and there isn't time to get a replacement from an agency. Antonio says that if they come back from lunch happy, then they will spend a lot this afternoon. He wants these ladies to have a good time and then to tell all their friends in New York."

"Hmm." Betty pondered the situation. She looked at Daniel. "So, Antonio wants these women to be happy?"

Daniel responded "Yes, he is upset by the situation. It almost seemed like if he hadn't been committed to lunch with me he would have taken them himself."

"And, we want to please Antonio, right?" Betty nodded to herself slowly, knowing the answer.

"We want his business, so the happier he is the better. Yes." Daniel said.

"Okay. So, how about if Gio takes Wendy's group to lunch? I'll go with his parents and you will go with Antonio. Everyone will be happy. What do you think?" Betty looked at Daniel and Gio expectantly.

"That's brilliant Betty!" Daniel exclaimed turning to Gio "What do you think?" Daniel winked at Gio "Can you forgo a lunch with Mom and Dad to take care of this emergency with the ladies?"

Gio smirked at Betty "I think I could. I just want everyone to remember it was _Betty's_ idea."

Betty laughed and said "Okay. It is settled. Daniel and Gio, you had better let them know. I'm going to finish Daniel's notes. There's not much time left before lunch."

Betty picked up her notebook and headed over to Wendy's group to ask them some questions. Then she wrote down her ideas until the Daniel and Gio returned.

When Gio was seated beside Betty he leaned over. "I have an idea for you."

Betty turned to listen "Uh, huh?"

"Have you noticed that these ladies are perfect Hot Flash types?"

Betty squinted at them and thought about it. "Yes, I agree they are, … and that means what exactly?"

"Well, how about writing an article about Wendy and the travel packages she organizes for Hot Flash? Wendy will love it, Antonio will love it, and I think Claire will love it too." Gio said.

_Oh, hmmm. I almost forgot I'm a magazine writer. This could be an interesting article. Fun group travel opportunities for fashionable women who want to see and buy designer clothes. That would definitely be perfect for the Hot Flash readership._

"What an excellent idea!" Betty could barely contain her excitement. "I could interview Wendy this afternoon while her group is shopping and you and Daniel are visiting the departments. Why don't you set that up with Wendy at lunch?"

Soon the show was over and everyone in the audience poured out into the lobby. Betty observed the receptionist looking directly at Gio. She was looking at him hungrily. _Italian Amanda! _She tried to figure out how she could hold on to Gio and casually flash her ring in Italian Amanda's direction at the same time. _I never felt the need to practice that kind of maneuver before._

Gio, Daniel, Betty and Wendy paused in the lobby. Betty gave Daniel her notes, described what was in them, and made suggestions on how he was to present the ideas to Antonio. Gio and Wendy talked about the luncheon. After a few minutes Antonio walked up.

Antonio was tall, tanned, fit and very handsome. He wore an exquisitely tailored suit. _I always thought of Daniel as the world's best dressed man, but he could take a few tips from Antonio._

Antonio bowed deeply to Wendy. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissed it gracefully, and then said "I apologize, my dear, for not having anyone to spare to help you today."

Daniel stepped up. "Antonio, I am pleased to tell you that my friend, Mr. Giovanni Rossi," Daniel motioned to Gio "a rising restaurateur from New York, who speaks Italian fluently and who also happens to be very knowledgeable about Italian cuisine, has offered to assist Wendy and her group at lunch. He is doing it as our favor to you."

Antonio smiled and looked relieved. He slapped Daniel on the back and said "Daniel_, my friend_. You have helped me today. Let's go to lunch and talk. Maybe we will even talk business."

Daniel glanced towards Betty and smiled when Antonio said 'my friend'. _This is going even better than I had hoped. And soon Gio's parents will be here to meet me. It will be good to see them again. _Betty flushed as she realized that she had completely forgotten Gio's parents' names. _Uh oh, I am way past the Mr. and Mrs. Rossi stage._

Just as Gio was turning to go, Betty leaned over to him and whispered into his ear. "Gio, what are your mother and father's names? You have to remind me. Tell me quick, before you go."

Gio turned to look at her and laughed. Leaning in close to her ear he said "Call them Mom and Pop. They'll love it. I'll see you soon." and turned to walk away with Wendy.

_He is insufferable_. Before he took a step Betty raised her hand and hissed "Gio!" Then she remembered._ No slapping._ She turned the impending slap into a butt-slap. It was loud enough that Daniel heard it. Daniel turned and raised an amused eyebrow in her direction.

Gio whirled around to face Betty.

"Got you!" Betty smiled.

Gio looked at Betty intently and stepped close. His face was inches from hers. She stood her ground and stared back raising one eyebrow with a pleased look. A mischievous smile appeared on Gio's lips. _Uh, oh. Don't look at the lips._

Gio cupped her head with both hands and suddenly kissed Betty hard on the lips, passionately and deeply, dipping her backwards. _Oh, my god. Everyone is looking. Oh, my god, my knees are giving out. _Betty grabbed Gio to keep from falling. After a while she stopped thinking about anyone else. She returned his kiss and moaned quietly.

Gio released her gently, continuing to hold onto her until she could stand upright by herself. Betty adjusted her glasses and smoothed her hair. He whispered in her ear "and _that_ is how an Italian man touches his woman. I'll see you later."

Betty recalled where they were and blushed scarlet while looking around her. Everyone in the lobby was looking in their direction. The crowd included Wendy and the women in her group, Antonio, Daniel, the photographers, several other staff, and Italian Amanda. Italian Amanda was staring with her mouth open. _I suppose I won't have to worry about Italian Amanda making eyes at Gio anymore. _Betty became mortified all over again when she noticed that the crowd of onlookers included Gio's parents and his sisters Nella and Maria.

Gio left her to go greet his parents. She watched as he explained the sudden change of plans about lunch then departed with Wendy. _How can he be so casual with them after that display? It must be the Italian way._ Daniel smiled at Betty and left with Antonio. Betty was still blushing when Gio's family walked up to her.


	9. Is this called a business lunch?

"Hi, braces!" said Nella so loudly that everyone in the lobby could hear it.

"I've told you before Nella, you need to come up with a new nickname for me!" squeaked Betty as she smiled icily and pointed to her white teeth. "How about calling me Betty?" she said in a pleading tone. _Annoying seems to run in the family._

Gio's mother and father approached. _Oh god, what will I call them? I still can't remember their names. It can't hurt to go formal, I suppose._ "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Rossi."

Gio's father looked shocked and exclaimed "Betty, you are part of the family now. First names, please, I _insist_."

Betty blushed an even deeper shade of red. _How do I get out of this? I'm desperate. I can't think with this pressure._

"Um, can I call you Mom and Pop?" Betty asked.

Gio's father almost shouted in his surprise "_What?_"

_Oh, now what? I've really messed up this time. Gio, why didn't you help me?_

"It was Gio's idea." Betty explained. _Gio's lame idea._

"Dear Betty!" Gio's father said while glancing at Gio's mother. "I told you Gio picked a good one!" Turning back to Betty he said "Of course, you can call us Mom and Pop. We would love it."

Gio's mother pulled Betty to her and enveloped her in a warm hug.

Betty hugged back and said "Mom."

The sound of her own voice saying Mom while hugging Gio's mother brought a vivid memory to Betty's mind of her hugging her own mother. She could hear the sound of her child-like voice saying 'Mom' and remember the warmth and the scent of her mother. Betty held on tightly and savored the moment. It had been so long since her mother's death that she rarely felt her memory anymore as fresh in her mind as it was at that moment. As the feeling started to fade Betty continued to cling to Gio's mother. _She'll never get to meet Gio. She'll never see how happy I am with him. She won't be at my wedding. She will never see the children I hope to have. _A wave of emotion, a feeling of longing for her mother and a feeling of sadness swept over Betty. She was flooded with a sense of loss. The emotion caught Betty off guard and she suddenly burst into tears.

Gio's mother pulled back to look at Betty. "What is it dear? What is the matter?"

Betty covered her eyes with her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but only an anguished cry came out.

Gio's mother pulled Betty back into a hug, patted her back, and repeated to her over and over "There, there Betty my child. It's alright dear. You don't have to say anything." Betty continued to sob, burying her wet face into Gio's mother's neck while hugging tightly.

Eventually Betty's sobs tapered off and she stopped crying. Maria passed her a tissue so she could dry her face.

When she was calm Gio's mother stepped back. Betty's face was mottled and her eyes were reddened. She wiped her nose with the tissue.

Maria said to Betty "Let's go into the washroom and fix your makeup." she turned and said to her parents. "You go on ahead. We'll meet you at the restaurant."

Gio's father, mother and Nella left and Maria and Betty went into the washroom. Maria expertly applied a light coat of fresh makeup while engaging Betty in some pleasant small talk. "Don't worry, I'll have you looking like a million bucks in no time." she said confidently.

"You and my sister Hilda will get along so well." Betty said after she regained her composure.

Soon, they made their way out of the lobby and down the street to the restaurant.

When they entered, Nella and Gio's father and mother were already seated at the table.

"Oh goody, breadsticks!" said Betty, taking one as she sat down. _I don't think that fooled anyone. _She took a bite and passed the basket of breadsticks to Maria who had just sat down to her right. Maria passed them to Gio's mother, who passed them to Gio's father, who took one and passed them to Nella. Nella was seated on Betty's left.

Nella selected a breadstick and put the basket on the table. She turned to look at Betty. "So, when are you and my brother getting hitched?" she asked nonchalantly.

Betty covered her mouth mid-chew as she gaped at Nella. _Can she be any worse of a pest?_

Not waiting for an answer Nella continued "Are you pregnant?"

Betty swallowed and then gasped. _Apparently she can get worse._

Not knowing what to say Betty blinked and stared at her.

Gio's father said "Nella!" He swatted Nella's head, messing her hair, and said to Betty "You don't have to answer anything you don't want to."

"What?" said Nella. "I'm not saying anything everyone isn't already thinking."

Betty was speechless. She noticed Gio's mother covering her mouth and looking sheepish. _So, they were talking about her._ Betty blushed bright red. She thought about the last time she had lunch with Gio's parents. It was so boring she could hardly remember it. Then, she was just a 'good friend' of Gio's. She wasn't even his girlfriend._ Was that only a week ago? Now, here she was engaged to their son. A future daughter-in-law. One that had just burst into tears with no warning. _Betty recalled Hilda's pregnancy with Justin. Her hormones went crazy. It was an emotional roller-coaster_. I think I am starting understand. They are concerned about their son's sudden engagement. And my emotional outburst. Naturally they are wondering if I'm pregnant. They are putting two and two together. And they might be wondering if I love Gio or if I am only marrying him for the baby's sake._

The waiter interrupted the awkward silence by handing out menus and filling the water glasses. It appeared that everyone became simultaneously very thirsty and they all lifted their glasses and drank deeply. Then, everyone studied their menus.

Betty swallowed her water and put down the glass. She coughed. _I owe them an explanation._

She looked straight ahead and said clearly and with emphasis "I am _not_ pregnant."

There was an audible sigh as everyone around the table exhaled in unison.

"I love Gio with all my heart …" _This was true. There was no one else in her heart anymore. _"… but Gio and I are focused on our careers. We're in no rush to get married." she added.

Gio's parents murmured a quiet "oh" each. Everyone was staring at Betty. _Even the other diners are staring at me._

She said brightly "I think we should order lunch since I need to get back by two o'clock."

Everyone started discussing the menu and selecting their meal. Maria looked approvingly at Betty and they exchanged a glance.

"I loved visiting you and watching Giancarlo the other day." Betty said. "He is such a delightful little boy."

Maria beamed. "Yes. Thank you for saying that. He is an angel." she said. "I've been wondering if you would like to get together with me some day. I'd love a chance to see more of you before you go back to New York."

Betty thought about it for a moment. "I've been thinking it would be nice to get a manicure and pedicure. What do you think of that? Do you want to go together? Do you like the idea?"

Maria was delighted and replied "Super! A spa day. I know a great place. I'll call you tomorrow and find out when is a good day. I can drop by the hotel and pick you up on the way."

Then Betty asked Gio's father about himself. "What do you do, um, Pop?"

Gio's father beamed and said "I'm a plumbing inspector in New York. It is fascinating, really. I get to visit the bathrooms and kitchens of the rich and famous! I have lots of amazing stories. You won't believe what happened just last month."

Gio's mother and Maria both shouted "_No!_" and he stopped.

_Ah. That explains why Gio knows so much about plumbing. _Betty could see Gio's father wanted to talk and asked "That sounds interesting. Someday I want to hear your stories. How did you get into that field?"

He paused and thought for a moment. "Well, when I was a young plumber newly trained I happened to be assigned to a big, important job …" he gestured with his hands for emphasis. " … a _really_ important job and I noticed another plumber making a mistake. I told the supervisor about it. Other people had seen it too, but no one else told him. They were too scared of the supervisor's temper."

He looked down and touched his fingertips together. He looked up at Betty and said. "I was lucky. That plumber had made a mistake that could have been costly and the supervisor was grateful to me for telling him when I did. He remembered it and he put in a good word for me when an inspector position came up." He laughed. "To be successful, it is crucial to be passionate about what you do, but it can pay to have a big mouth too."

_Now I can see where Nella comes from. She fits in to this family. She is young but she has guts. It is a trait that is respected. It is a good thing to have the nerve to be able to speak your mind even when everyone else is intimidated. Hilda would understand it perfectly. I wonder if there is any such thing as an esthetician inspector._

Later, when lunch was finished Maria offered to walk Betty back to Antonio's fashion house.

Everyone rose when Betty and Maria got up to leave.

Betty said goodbye to Nella. _That was quite the grilling she gave me. I wonder if she has ever considered going into law._

Gio's father gave Betty a hug. "Promise me you'll tell me some stories next time." Betty said.

Then Betty looked at Gio's mother and said "My mother passed away when I was a girl so it means a lot to me to call you Mom." They hugged warmly and soon Betty's eyes started to glisten with tears. Betty said "I better go" and turned to leave with Maria.

Maria linked her arm with Betty's as they walked down the street. Betty told Maria more about her sister Hilda and nephew Justin. She was sure that Maria would love them. She told Maria again what an adorable boy Giancarlo was.

Maria responded by saying "Giancarlo won't always be an only child, you know. Someday he is going to be a big brother." _What is Maria saying? Sounds like a baby! Is Maria expecting? There was no talk of that at the table_.

"Maria, are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Betty. "Don't say it." said Maria smiling "It is too early to talk of it. You mustn't say anything to anyone." _So, there is something. _Betty felt the warmth of sisterly affection for Maria. Maria had trusted her with her secret. Betty was excited by the thought of a new baby in the family.

"Maria, can you take me shopping?" said Betty "I need to buy some lingerie."

"I'd love to!" said Maria. "I know a great shop. We can go there on our spa day!"

Soon they were back in the lobby. Maria stopped at reception, kissed Betty goodbye and told her she would call her soon. Italian Amanda looked admiringly at Betty. Betty looked around the lobby for a quiet corner to sit down in.

Alone for the first time that day she closed her eyes and leaned back into the comfortable chair. _Mmmm, more Italian leather. Nice. I can see why Gio loves to wear leather. _ She felt calm and relaxed. _Gio's family is crazy. Kind of like my family. I love them already. Well, maybe not Nella as much. That'll come. I respect her. I hope Daniel is okay. Some day he won't need me anymore. I'm glad that day isn't yet. Thankfully, it doesn't look like that day is going to be anytime soon. Where is Wendy? I think she is supposed to meet me here. I hope I'm in the right place. _Betty, full from lunch, drifted off to sleep.

The next thing she knew she was hearing Gio and Wendy's voices. Gio was kneeling beside her and touching her arm gently. "B, it's time to wake up." Betty opened her eyes and straightened up.

"You look great." Gio said "New lipstick?"

"Oh, this is Maria's" Betty explained touching her lips and smiling.

"How'd it go with my folks?" Gio asked.

"You have _no_ idea." Betty responded with an inscrutable smile. "I'll fill you in later."

Betty spied Daniel and Antonio approaching them. Gio saw them too and left to go over to them. Daniel and Gio would be touring the other departments while Betty interviewed Wendy for her Hot Flash article. Wendy sat down in the chair next to Betty.

"How was your luncheon?" Betty asked Wendy.

"Marvelous. Gio is an absolute _darling_, my dear. It was a delicious lunch … and I'm not just talking about the _food_." Wendy answered "I'm so glad that you let us borrow him. He charmed everyone."

Betty smiled. _Gio is getting a good review. Why am I not surprised?_

Wendy continued. "I hope you had a good lunch with his parents."

"Yes I did, thank you for asking. Okay, now let's work on our article." Betty got out her notebook. _I am the image of efficiency. At least I sincerely hope I am. _"I want to know everything about your tours. How did you start? Where do you go? Who are your clients? How do you find them? What are your future plans? We have a couple of hours and I want to know anything and everything."

Wendy described to Betty how she started small, with groups of friends first, and then with friends of friends, and how she built up her business slowly. It was still a part time venture but she hoped to expand it to full time and eventually be successful enough to hire her own staff of hand-picked guides in the cities that they visited.

She specialized in tours for older women who enjoyed fashion. The women in the groups had a lot of fun together and often became close friends. She had many repeat clients and a lot of word-of-mouth business. She was thrilled to have the chance to have her business featured in Hot Flash.

Betty was a little puzzled when Wendy said most of the women were happily married. _Something about that fact doesn't add up._

"If they are so happily married, then where are their husbands?" Betty asked pointedly.

"A lot of their husbands go on their own vacations." Wendy answered.

"Such as …"

"Such as vacations to Canada to fish and golf … they go and do the kinds of things guys like to do." Wendy explained.

"But, wouldn't happily married couples want to vacation together?" Betty thought it was odd that they didn't want to vacation together and that it didn't seem to bother them or Wendy that they didn't.

"Betty, you can be a happily married couple and not always want to do exactly the same things all the time. People don't have to have all the same interests to be compatible."

"Hmm." Betty said thoughtfully. _But, I kind of thought they did._

Wendy saw Betty's doubtful look. "People can be perfectly happy in a marriage even when they aren't exactly the same and they don't have exactly the same interests. They can complement each other. I'm not saying that opposites attract, although that may be true, I'm just saying that people can have different areas of strengths and interests and still get along famously. It's often a more exciting relationship that way."

"Oh" said Betty. _I'm starting to get the idea._ "Complementary … as in yin and yang?"

Wendy laughed. "Well, you could put it that way. I suppose you could. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Betty responded "Not at all. What do you want to know?"

Wendy asked "How did you and your fiancé Gio get together?"

Betty paused to think and laughed. "It's a long story. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Well, how did you meet?"

"At work. Gio was selling sandwiches and I was buying one."

"Aww. That's cute. It sounds like a match made in heaven!" Wendy laughed.

"No, it wasn't like that at all. I already had a boyfriend."

"So, Gio had to win you over?"

"I guess you could say that. It wasn't easy for him though."

"You were playing hard to get?"

"No. no. I wouldn't say that. I'm not like that!" Betty exclaimed.

"Everyone was talking about that kiss at lunch." Wendy said fanning herself. "It was _hot_. You're a very lucky girl."

"Thank you." Betty blushed again. "I do feel lucky."

"Well it is time for me to get back to my group." Wendy said "I hope their shopping is going well. Maybe I can see you two in New York sometime?"

"Sure." said Betty "When will you be there?"

"I'm there most of the time. I live there. So that's where I am when I'm not on a tour. I'll see you then."

Wendy left and Betty was alone again. She thought about introducing Wendy to Claire. She was sure they'd be good friends. She relaxed and closed her eyes. She didn't expect Gio and Daniel back for a while.

Betty thought back to the day she met Gio. _He didn't want to give me extra tomatoes on my sandwich. It made me so angry. But it makes perfect sense. He was passionate about his sandwiches and he had no hesitation in defending the way he made them. That's the Rossi way._

Betty continued to think, recalling the events of that day. _And then there was the quacking. He was outspoken in a way that surprised and annoyed me. But he was just thinking of me. He was making me think about myself. It wasn't too long afterwards that he left me the sandwich with the ribbon and note. Tried it your way, not terrible. _That was a bigger gesture than she had previously thought. It was huge._ He wouldn't have done that for just anyone. And then I used him as my fake boyfriend. What did he think about that?_

Betty continued to think about Gio and the events from months ago. She was charmed when recalling his behavior when he took care of her after she broke into his shop. She fell in love with him again remembering her birthday and the carriage ride. She thought about the passionate kiss in his shop and her slap in response. _I'm lucky he didn't give up on me right then._

She recalled how he loved to plan. He was proud of his five year plan. That carriage ride was an elaborate plan. _Especially considering I barely acknowledged he existed. _Then there was the way he got his relatives to figure out what engagement ring she would like. That was another one of his elaborate plans. _I love surprises and I especially love them when I love the surprise I get._

She knew that Gio had made a lot of effort over many months to gain her affection. _Yet, when I first invited him into my bed, he refused. He refused me several times. He wanted more from me than that. He wanted all of me. Mind, body and soul. He waited for it. _Even after she had already won his heart he waited until she was ready. _Wendy is right. I am a very lucky girl._

Betty looked up to see Gio on the other side of the lobby walking towards her. He looked just as he had at the school dance, dressed in the same burgundy dress shirt and threading through the other people with his eyes focused on her. _Oh god, he looks so sexy._ Betty didn't dare to try to stand up. When Gio reached her he bowed and extended his hand. Betty clasped it and he pulled her up. Turning around he embraced her in a dance position. Betty rested her head on his shoulder. He hummed a song she recognized and they swayed in time to the rhythm oblivious to everyone else. Gio spun her around and she ended up face to face with him with the full length of their bodies pressed together. Gio stared at Betty intently. Suddenly Betty cupped his head with her hands and kissed him, pushing Gio backward a step. He held her tight and responded passionately. After a while, Betty heard Daniel cough.

Betty and Gio, still holding each other, looked at Daniel.

"How about we go somewhere?" Daniel asked while smiling broadly "It is time to celebrate! I am very pleased to say that I have a deal with Antonio. And I owe it all to the two of you I might add."

The three of them headed towards the entrance of the building talking about their day. Daniel asked her about her article for Hot Flash and said "Claire is going to love it!"

"Guess what? I'm going to go shopping with Maria!" Betty said gaily to Gio. _And I'm planning to pick out something black and lacy._

Betty, Gio and Daniel stepped out of Antonio's building and into the mid-afternoon heat.


	10. Putting everything away

Betty awoke and noticed the morning sunlight was streaming into the bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and looked beside her. Gio was not there. She looked around the room.

She saw Gio's burgundy dress shirt hanging on the chair and his belt lying on the dresser where she had put them last night. She looked down on the floor. Gio's shoes were missing.

She noticed a note on the bed beside her and picked it up. The note said "Gone out. Will bring breakfast. Back by ten." Betty checked the time. It was nine.

She lay back on the bed propping the pillows under her comfortably. She remembered the events of yesterday.

She remembered that Daniel had been flustered and rattled when they left for Antonio's fashion house but that she was able to calm him down and prepare him sufficiently that he was able to land the deal with Antonio. She felt pleased that she could help Daniel. She thought she was very good at helping Daniel.

She remembered meeting Wendy and how she was going to write an article about her and her tours for Hot Flash. She was sure it would be a good article. Gio had promised to help her by reading it as many times as she wanted him to and making suggestions. Claire would be impressed by the improvement in her writing. She had been practicing a lot on this trip and she knew her writing was getting noticeably better.

After they left Antonio's they had dinner at a very classy restaurant. Daniel wanted to celebrate in style and asked Gio to pick the place he most wanted to go to without any consideration to the price. After they were seated, Daniel and Gio spent a long time picking out a wine. She could tell they would love the trip to the vineyards planned for later today after seeing the interest they had in the wine list last night.

When the wine was poured out and Betty had lifted her glass to drink Daniel waved to her to put the glass down.

"I have an announcement." Daniel said, "But first, Betty, give me one of your business cards." Betty took one out of her handbag. The card said "Betty Suarez, Assistant to the Editor-in-Chief". She handed it to Daniel.

Daniel got out a pen and wrote on it. He had his hand cupped around it so Betty couldn't see what he was writing. After a moment he lifted the card up and handed it to Gio. Gio read the card, raised his eyebrows at Daniel and then passed it to Betty.

Betty held the card up to read it. The words "to the" had been crossed out so it read "Betty Suarez, Assistant Editor-in-Chief". Betty's eyes widened in surprise and she gave Daniel a quizzical look.

Daniel said "Betty, it's not going to happen overnight but you are on your way up. I want to work with you, wherever we end up, and I believe you are ready for a promotion. You won't be answering my phone anymore or even your own, but that doesn't mean we can't work together closely. Of course, the new position would also include a significant increase in compensation."

Gio said "That'll be great because Betty and I plan to look for an apartment together. We're going to start looking as soon as we get back to New York. I'd like to get something nice that we can really enjoy and settle into." Gio looked at Betty "Although, of course, I'd be happy anywhere you are."

Daniel said "I can't tell you exactly what the position might be because I have to consult with Alexis. All I can ask you Betty is that when I give you the offer that you will give it serious consideration."

Then Daniel raised his glass and said "To Betty, you saved the day and I thank you."

Gio and Daniel drank to her as Betty looked on happily. Then they toasted Daniel for landing the deal and Gio for entertaining Wendy's group expertly.

Betty asked Daniel "What was the situation with Antonio that made you so rattled?"

Daniel replied "A couple of years ago I was out clubbing with Antonio and his then girlfriend. I made out with her in the washroom and I didn't know if he knew it or not. But it turns out that Antonio doesn't even remember that girl so I was off the hook." Then he added with the sound of disgust "He's such a dog." Betty was glad that Daniel was looking off into the distance when he told the story and didn't see her exchange a glance with Gio. They were both desperately trying to keep a straight face.

Daniel's announcement of a promotion for her was definitely a highlight of the trip for Betty. A trip that was filled with so many highlights for her already.

Betty's thoughts turned to Maria. She was really looking forward to seeing her and going on their spa day. She already had several items in mind to buy at the lingerie shop. Some of those items were meant to surprise and delight Gio and she was filled with a sense of nervous anticipation. She wondered when Maria's baby would be due and decided that her second trip to Rome should coincide with the birth. She'd like to see Gio's grandparents again too. At their age it is wise to not put off visits for too long.

She was awed by their loving relationship that spanned sixty years. That time included triumphs, but also tribulations and tragedy. But their relationship was strong and they survived. They lived in a beautiful home and had many friends, children, grandchildren and great grandchildren.

She was very impressed by everyone in Gio's family. She looked forward to visits with them on special occasions such as Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter as well as ordinary visits in between. She knew her Papi and Gio's father would like each other too.

She became sad thinking about her mother. Calling Gio's mother 'Mom' had made her think even more of her own mother than usual. It seemed that every happy event was tinged with a little sadness because she couldn't share it with her. Gio's mother could never replace her own but she had a feeling that they would become especially close.

She dearly hoped that when the time was right that she and Gio would have children. She could tell he would be an excellent father. But that was a long way off. They wanted to build up their careers and that would require years with long days of intense work. She wanted to wait until they were established and could take the time to enjoy being parents. They should wait until a time the children could be the focus of their lives.

At dinner Daniel had talked happily about starting his new life with Renee. He talked about getting a new apartment for himself, Renee, Claire and Daniel Jr. He suggested that Gio and Betty have a look at his current apartment as it might be suitable for them. Betty was familiar with his apartment; in fact a little too familiar, but they thought it might turn out to be an excellent idea.

They set up plans for the next few days. Daniel was in town for a few more days and Betty and Gio's flight back was not very many days after that. They went over their plans to make sure they could do everything that they really wanted to do while in Rome in the time remaining.

Betty recalled when they got back to the hotel after dinner. Gio had already started to kiss and hug her in the hallway leading up to the door. When they got to the door Betty took a few steps back from Gio when he let go of her to unlock the door. Gio held the door open and looked at her questioningly. She said "Don't touch me until we get to the bedroom." and sprinted past him. Gio jumped back in surprise and then quickly followed her through the sitting room and into the bedroom.

Betty whirled around and held up her hand to stop him as he reached out for her.

Betty said "No. Wait a moment." and Gio put his hands down to his sides and stood watching her with a look of alarm and concern. She continued. "Gio, you have made love to me. You have made love to me several times and you are fantastic. But tonight is going to be different. Tonight I am going to make love to you."

Gio's eyes twinkled happily and his smile showed the dimples in his cheeks.

"Stand still." She commanded. "Don't move a muscle."

Betty unbuttoned Gio's burgundy dress shirt starting at the collar and working her way down slowly. She paused a few times to stroke his newly bared skin and run her hands through his hair. Gio closed his eyes. By the time she had removed the shirt and hung it on the chair he was groaning. Betty carefully threaded the belt out from his pant loops and placed it on the dresser. She told him to kick off his shoes. Gio's chest and arms were bare and Betty stroked and kissed them while walking around Gio in a circle. When she had circled around once she told him to lie on the bed. He obediently hopped onto the bed and lay down on his back. She took his arms and bent them so that his palms were face up on either side of his head. When Gio tried to move Betty told him to be still. After she had arranged him the way she wanted him she kicked off her sandals, pulled up her skirt a little, and straddled him on the bed. She placed her hands onto Gio's hands so that he was pinned to the bed. Gio looked up with an expression of anticipation and desire.

Betty said "Mr. Rossi, prepare to be ravished." She leaned down until the flounce from her blouse touched Gio's chest. She held her face an inch or two above his, then rubbed her cheek against Gio's stubble until he groaned. "Don't shave tomorrow." Betty said. "Whatever you want." Gio replied. "That's the correct answer." said Betty and she kissed him passionately and deeply.

Betty checked the time. It was about fifteen minutes before ten. She adjusted her pillow and pulled the sheet up around her. Judging by the amount of groaning from Gio last night her ravishing skills were top notch and she was pleased with her plan. Last night she was the one that was slow, gentle and thorough. She loved that she could do new things with Gio.

She suddenly realized that today, this moment, was the first moment of the rest of her life. She was happy about everything she had to look forward to in life. She wanted to tell Gio and tell him that he was the reason for it. She was thrilled to be engaged to him. She wanted to tell him how grateful she was that he loved her.

She heard the door of the hotel room open. She called out "Good morning." to Gio. He called back "Don't get up. I'm bringing breakfast to you in a few minutes."

She heard the clatter of cutlery and dishes and Gio humming.

She relaxed and waited. She was hungry and was eager to eat whatever Gio would be bringing to her.

In a few minutes Gio knocked on the door. "Are you decent?" he asked.

"Yes." Betty answered "Come in."

"I was hoping you weren't decent." Gio laughed. "I'll wait until you undress."

"Gio! I'm hungry. I don't have any clothes on under the sheet. Bring in breakfast." Betty slapped the bed in exasperation.

"I can hear you hitting the bed. If you wait a minute you can slap me in person." Gio replied.

"Open the door and come in, please. I'm hungry." Betty pleaded.

"Okay. But first you have to do something." Gio responded.

"What?" Betty asked.

"Turn over the note that I left you. I want you to fill out the answers to the question." Gio said.

Betty picked up the note and put on her glasses so that she could read the other side. It said "I, Betty ... ... ... wish to be remembered as " followed by the numbers 1, 2 and 3 each starting on one of the next three lines of the paper.

Betty said to Gio. "What is this?"

Gio explained "I wasn't sure if you wanted to be Suarez or Rossi after we are married so I left the spot for your last name blank. You can fill it in or leave it out. It's optional."

"Okay, but what about the other part?" Betty asked.

"I want you to put the three things you would most like to be remembered for at the end of your life. It can be anything you want."

"Gio, can I do it after breakfast? I need some time to think." Betty said.

"No. Just do it off the top of your head. I don't want you to think too much." Gio said. "I already did mine, it is on the dresser."

Betty looked at the dresser and saw that there was a paper on it.

Gio said "But no peeking! You do yours on your own. We'll talk about them after breakfast."

Betty thought for a minute, filled out the paper and said "I'm done."

"Okay, put it on the bedside table. I'm about to come in." Gio said. "Close your eyes. Are they closed?"

Betty said "Just a minute."

Gio said "Okay. What's up?"

Betty said "Gio, I just realized that this moment is the first moment of the rest of my life."

"And it is the first moment of the rest of my life too." Gio responded. "And if you wait a few seconds it will be a moment we can share. It will be the first moment of the rest of our lives together."

Betty closed her eyes and said "Okay. My eyes are closed. I'm ready."

Betty heard the door open and the jangling sound of the items on the tray as Gio stepped into the room.

Gio set the tray on the bedside table. He sat beside Betty shifting her over slightly. He looked down at her and saw her black hair fanned out of the white pillow. She lay quietly and looked like she was asleep. Her hands were folded on her chest holding the top of the bed sheet over her. Betty's body, which Gio was coming to know well, was hidden.

He knew her body was warm and voluptuous. He looked at her face. It was calm and serene. She had a small smile on her full sensuous lips. Placing his hands on either side of her he leaned down. "Sleeping beauty" he whispered. His lips met her lips in a chaste kiss. Pushing himself back up above Betty he looked down at her. Gio looked down at Betty tenderly and lovingly. He worshipped her. His feelings for her were clearly written in the expression on his face. Gio said quietly "Sleeping beauty you may wake up now."

THE END

_Read below for the contents of Gio and Betty's notes._

I want to take this opportunity to thank the Getty community here and at MGSG for 'just being'.

I would also like to single out Beatrice B for her support, encouragement and inspiration. Without her this story would not be as good as it is nor would it have an ending. Thank you B.

I, Betty Rossi, wish to be remembered as  
1. A loving wife  
2. A wonderful mother  
3. A successful business woman

I, Giovanni Rossi, wish to be remembered as  
1. A man who loved his family.  
2. A successful restaurateur.  
3. A man who gave generously to his community.

_Thank you for reading this to the end. Hugs.  
Roman._


End file.
